Mother 3 Plus
by Eliteteammario13
Summary: Porky's back but he's not the enemy, he's an ally. A new threat is on the horizon in the Nowhere Islands. Now it's up to him and friends to save not only the world, but the universe. *No longer canceled! Yaaaaaahhoooo!*
1. End of the Universe, New Beginnings

The year was... Well he didn't know. He has been trapped in an absolute safety capsule device for so long that he has forgotten. He could not escape, nor could he move. He was trapped in deep space with nothing but darkness around him. He has seen it all. The destruction of Earth, the sun, and even the universe.

It's now 100 trillion years later after his imprisonment. All existing life in the universe knew the end was near. They gather around the only star in the universe and, using its energy, they created a gateway to another young universe.

Luckily for him though, the space colony station and its advance technology was left. The Absolute Safety Capsule crashed into the station's abandoned rainforest sector. The sudden oxygenation caused the capsule to rust instantaneously, and the impacted destroyed the capsule. The station's sector quickly reacted and shut downed the hole in the ceiling; stopping the vacuum of space from entering.

The surrounding plant life was once again quite. The crater of the capsule was smoking and pieces of the machine was splattered through out the sector. Out from the rubble came a six foot man with a metal cane. The only human that exists in over 100 trillion years.

He looked like he was in his thirties and wore torn clothes. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and a body that most human females would find sexual appealing.

His name is Porky Minch, the ruler of the once great Porky Empire and tyrant of the Earth . Through the millenniums, his imprisonment caused his insane, child-like mind to grow to a sane adult mind. His body gain the youth to match his mind thanks to the years of no time travel. He was a new man and now he was free.

He had a difficult time walking out the crater; after all, he was trapped in that capsule for years. He stretched and yawned. He looked around for signs of life. All he could see was strange plants he never seen before and a crystal clear lake.

He continued to walk slowly, forward and made his way to the lake filled with fresh water. He cupped his hands and bend over to the water to drink from it. While drinking from it, he saw his reflection. His face was young again and he was filthy. He rubbed his face clean and looked at himself again. He was surprised to see his face younger than before.

He let out a sorrow filled smile. He regrets the things he has done back in 1995, but what's worse; he regrets what he has done in 2023-2026 to Lucas and his friends. His greed caused him to do terrible things to his friends, but he's never felt as much guilt than what he's done to Lucas. He literally killed Lucas's family for his own pleasure.

He let out a scream as he punched the lake ground. Then he just sat there on his knees, crying He looked up to see the transparent glass ceiling. He could see a part of the star which was keeping this place full of energy. It was a small white dwarf star at the end of its life. He has seen the sun of his solar system explode and turn into one of these. It was only then that he realized he could use the energy of the white dwarf sun to power up his time machine and return to Earth at a younger time.

He quickly got to work and found his device. Sadly though, it was rusted and he could only use it once. He searched around for a power adapter and found one near the emergency exit.

While it was charging, he was deciding what time period he should go to.

He thought long and hard, and finally decided to go back to the year 2027 to apologize to Lucas. He was considering the consequences of this choice. Lucas could beat him up, though he would accept it at the very least. He also thought about the fact that, if he goes there, he'll never be able to leave that time period again. After all, the time device was created by Dr. Andonuts, so he couldn't really build one without instructions.

After a minute, the time machine device let out a beep; showing that it was fully charged.

Porky unplugged the machine and set a time. He didn't know exactly when he invaded the Nowhere Islands, but he did know what year it was when he was last there. It was the first day of 2027, so he decided to set the time to January 28, 2027. Why? Because he wanted to and mostly because he was afraid of going any earlier to meet his past-self.

Before he pressed the button that would send him back, he looked outside the window that was next to him. He saw the white dwarf was dimming as if it was at it's end. Then the entire station started to shake. He quickly realized that he used the last of the station's power and now it was falling apart.

He pressed the button on his device and disappeared; leaving the doom space station to its end.

_He was violently spinning through time and space. He felt like his body was being pulled apart. The blue, green, yellow, white, or whatever indescribable color of light was surrounding him. He tried his hardest to not scream on the top of his lungs. But no dice, he screamed in agony at the pain. Finally, he reached the end of the long tunnel and was blinded by the severe blinding light._

_He opened his eyes to see he was laying on a snowy plain. He saw blue skies and singing birds. _

_He stood up and looked around of where he was and he found a familiar sight. _

_Tazmily Village._

* * *

Yes I know it's a short intro but it will be longer in Chapter 2. Also the end of the universe theory in this story is based after the Big Freeze theory.


	2. Wedding Crasher

It was another cold winter day at Tazmily. Though, no one was at home snuggling in their robes or in bed. They were outside the church, to celebrate a marriage between two of their friends.

It was the holy kinship of Duster and Kumatora. Everyone in Tazmily was invited, even people of the new surrounding villages were invited.

Kumatora was so happy to marry the man she was in love with. She would never thought that someone would ever love her because she was a tomboy whiles everyone else is more like a traditional, stay at home, watch over the kids, and cook three times a day women. She was nervous, but not as nervous as Duster...

"Oh God! This was a mistake! What if something goes wrong? What if-" Duster got slapped in the face by his father Wess. He and his father was waiting in a room with his best man Flint and his son Lucas. He was a nervous wreck. He never felt this way before. Even during the Pig Mask Army fiasco, he always kept a calm mind. Then again, the Pig Mask Army is nothing compared to Kumatora.

Flint finally spoke up. "Look here Duster, when I was to wed Hinawa, I was scared as a drago on water. But I said to myself 'The faster I do this, the better my life will become' and I was right."

Lucas looked at Duster and nodded in agreement with his father.

"He right Duster. Just think of all the good times you'll have together."

Lucas and Flint's words finally reached him. He took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. He looked like he could take out the world as he smiled of confidence on his face and screamed to the heavens.

"Yeah! You're right! I love Kumatora and I'm gonna marry her!"

He looked back to see his friends and father looked at him wide eye. He blushed in embarrassment and hid his embarrassment in his hands.

Wess came up to him and patted him in the back as he left the room. Lucas also left the room and wished him luck.

It was only him and Flint in the room. Duster sat back down covering his face with his hands as Flint came up to him. Flint placed his hand on Duster shoulder and Duster looked back at him.

"You know, people say I have no chin under my beard, only another fist."

Duster looked at Flint surprisingly and Flint looked at him with a dead serious look on his face. They both broke out in laughter.

"Thanks Flint, I really needed that." he said with a smile.

Flint nodded and let go of Duster's shoulder.

"Alright then Dust, let make you a married man. K.O."

Duster got up and looked at him curiously.

"Don't you mean okay?"

Flint looked down away from him and frowned.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the Great Flint, the Tazmily Ranger."

Then he looked up at Duster with a smirk as he poked Duster's chest.

"Or have you forgotten that, Deputy Dusty?!"

Duster blushed at his childhood nickname. When they were kids, they would play cowboys and robbers with the other town children. Flint and Duster were always the sheriff and deputy, even though Duster was a thief. He and Flint laughed at their childhood memories.

Flint gave one last pat on Duster's back as he left the room. Duster looked away from the door and....

"Hey you! Yes you, the person who's reading this fan fiction! I'm going to need your name. Why? Because it a Mother Series Tradition! So, what's your name?"

…..............................................

"I see. Nice to meet you. Well, I better hurry or else they'll think I ran away from the wedding."

That was strange, but okay. Duster left the room in a dash and... I not gonna get interrupted again am I? No? I'm not. Okay then. So anyways, he left the room to go to the church's aisle. Flint was up there in place and it seems like everyone was here. He quickly made his way up the aisle and stood next to Flint. He was ready.

Lucas got the orders to enter the bride and soon the church's organ started to blare throughout the church. The doors opened and, to Duster's surprise, they revealed Kumatora in a beautiful white wedding gown. She was wearing the traditional Osohe Tiara and her favorite pair of white gloves, which was holding a bouquet of light purple roses.

She walked down the aisle and with every step, Duster sweated more. People were whispering how she was beautiful and that he was lucky to have her. She finally made her way next to her soon-to-be husband.

The priest saw that they were ready and began his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Thief Duster of Tazmily and Princess Kumatora of Osohe. If anyone has any reason on why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold their peace."

Though the town's spiky hair lawyer had the urge to scream objection for no reason, he didn't and neither did anyone else. The priest continued...

"Duster, do you take Kumatora as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Duster looked at his wife and then at the priest.

"I do."

"And Kumatora, do you take Duster as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Kumatora just stared to her husband with passion.

"I do." The crowd let out an 'awww'.

"Very well then, bring forth the rings!" said the priest. Fuel came up to the stand and presented the rings. "These rings symbolizes your holy union. The couple will now recite their vows for each other."

Duster took one of the ring and began. "I, Duster, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

He slid the ring into Kumatora's ring finger, then she picked up the other ring and began her speech.

"And I, Kumatora, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." And she slid the ring into his ring finger.

They looked back at the priest "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled and finished his speech.

Duster lifted her veil and they got closer. They closed their eyes and then...

* CREEEEAAK... CRACK! *

Everyone, including Duster and Kumatora, looked back at the entrance. They saw a man with a cane, but they couldn't see who he was, because of the snowy background behind him blinded them. Lucas got angry and walked to him.

"Just who do you think you are?! This is a private..." Lucas became shocked when he got a good look at the man. He walked backwards and tripped on the floor. "How?!"

Duster and Kumatora ran to Lucas's side with Flint, and also got a good look at the man.

Kumatora yelled out "Porky!!!" and she charged at him. Porky, not wanting to hurt her, jumped over her head and landed behind her as she tripped and fell. They were surprised to see the once weak old man became a very acrobatic middle age man.

Everyone in the church started to evacuate through the emergency exit. Leaving Porky, Lucas, Flint, Wess, Kumatora, and Duster alone. Porky spoke up.

"Look! I came back here to-" He was interrupted by Duster and Wess as they threw their wall staples at him. But to everyone's surprise, Porky was able to deflect every single stable with his cane. Flint came up from behind him and took his cane. Flint tried to use it against Porky, but he was ultimately disarmed himself, and pushed down to the ground.

Kumatora finally released PK Freeze on Porky, but what happened next really caught their attention. Porky, with his cane at hand, charged up a fire spell that disintegrated the freeze attack. Everyone stopped their battle stance and knew they couldn't win.

"Now that I've gotten your attention. Perhaps we can act like civilized adults here and I could explain my presence."

"_Okay, he's got powerful moves, great looks, and sophisticated vocabulary. What the hell happen to Porky?!"_ They all wondered.

Porky made his way to Lucas, who was still on the floor, and helped him up. As Lucas got up, he looked at Porky's eyes and sense his soul. It was hurt and depressed, but uncorrupted. Flint was about to pull a surprise attack on Porky, but it failed as Porky did a back-flip and landed behind Flint.

Flint was going to attack again but was stopped by Lucas. "No! Don't attack him! He's not here to hurt us! He's good!" Flint looked back at his son and so did their friends.

Porky?! Porky, the Evil Tyrant?! The Child Dictator that killed Lucas's own mother and brother?! That same Porky, is good?! No one would have believed it but Lucas did have the power to sense someone's heart. Flint dropped his fists.

Porky dusted himself off and grabbed his cane, which was on the floor. He smiled at Lucas.

"Much obliged Lucas, and felicitations to you Duster and Kumatora. Even during my psychotic takeover, I knew you two would wed eventually."

"Thank you?" Duster muttered. Porky nodded.

"Now then, I guess I should explain why and how I'm here?" He took a seat in a nearby bench and told his tale.

"I came from the future and according to my time device, it was 100 trillion years in the future."

Porky stopped his speech as everyone gasped. They knew Porky was immortal, but to live for almost 100 trillion years. They decided to take a seat in the bench next to them, which was across from Porky.

"I saw it all. The destruction of this planet, the sun, our solar system, and even our galaxy. In a 100 trillion years, our universe is covered by darkness. The only way to live was to colonize around small white stars call white dwarfs. I crashed into one of these colonies' rain forest sector and the sudden oxidization of the sector caused the Absolute Safety Capsule to rust. When I crashed, the machine was destroyed and I was free again. Unfortunately, I was freed a little late. The people of the colony created a parallel universe warp gate and ran away, using most of the power of the star."

Porky stopped for a minute to pull out his broken time travel device from his pocket.

"My time device was also rusted and was only good enough for one trip. So I came here to apologize to you, Lucas." Porky had finished his tale and Kumatora was the first one to speak.

"Oh come on! Like we would forgive you after what you've done. You killed our friends and love ones, and you expect us to-" Kumatora rant was interrupted by Lucas as he stood up and went to Porky. Porky was confused by Lucas's action. He thought he would be punched by Lucas. Instead, he was hugged by Lucas and he return the embrace. Everyone was shocked by this scene.

"I forgive you Porky, I can sense your heart is now good." Poky let out a tear and hugged Lucas tighter.

"I sorry Lucas for all that I've done, I wish there was something I could do to makeup for it." cried Porky. They let go of each other and Flint went up to Porky. Flint started at him with a dead serious look and spoke.

"You killed my wife and brainwashed my other son."

Porky gulped as he saw Flint ball up his hands, but was relieved when Flint sighed and dropped his fists.

"But if my boy says that you're good, then I guess I will also accept your apology."

Flint place his hand in front of him to shake, Porky got up and shook it. Flint let out a smile. Wess just sat there and coughed.

Duster and Kumatora were speaking at each other whether or not they should forgive Porky, and finally Kumatora sighed in defeat.

"All right Porky, we forgive you. But if you do anything funny, me and Duster will send your ass back to the future! Understand?" Kumatora threatened. Porky chuckled but nodded in agreement. Wess stood up and walked to Kumatora. "If the princess forgives you, then so do I."

Porky looked at the sight in front of him and smiled. He finally made peace with the ones he hurt. He focused his eyes on Lucas to see him wondering. Lucas had many questions for him. Porky knew what one of them was.

"This cane balances my chaotic PSI powers. I made it out of pieces from my Bed Mecha"said Porky. Lucas looked at him curiously and asked "I thought people were born with PSI powers, how did you get it?"

Porky chuckled. "Being trapped in the capsule for so long, I might have been able to learn the power by meditation and overall will. To be honest, I don't know exactly!"

"How did you become younger, sane, and wise?"

Porky placed his thumb on his chin. "I think it has something to do with the fact that I didn't time travel for so long. When I was trapped, I became so insane that I passed the limitation of insanity and became sane. My body started to become younger to match my mind. As for the wise part, I was already very intelligent."

Lucas nodded in satisfaction as Porky walked up to the door. He was happy. He finally had inner peace. The rest of the group went closer to Porky as he opened the church door.

The whole town was outside the church, wondering what was going on. They didn't hear any fighting and even some thought Porky might have killed them all. Their hearts pounded when they saw the church doors open to reveal Porky Minch with a smiling face. They gasped as they thought he killed them all, but started cheering when they saw their friends behind him. Lucas then got the attention of the town as they quieted down.

"Everyone! This man is Porky Minch!" The townspeople started to panic but Flint calmed them down.

"What my son is trying to say is that this man is Porky Minch, but a normal sane Porky Minch! He doesn't want to hurt anyone. All he wants is to apologize to us for his evil ways!"

The whole town became quiet, they stared at each other; muttered to themselves. Suddenly, they heard marching coming down the road.

_'The Great Porky! The Great Porky! Obey his will, the Great Porky!'_

Everyone in front of the church looked behind them and, to their surprise, they saw Neo-Pigmasks marching down the road. Porky slapped his forehead. "What the hell is this?" Porky asked Lucas.

Lucas sighed. "When I pulled the final needle, all of your influence was suppose to disappear. But, there was still people who worshiped you for some reason."

Porky pinched his forehead. "Oh, for God's sake."

* * *

_Cliffhanger!!!_

_Please do tell me what you think so far._


	3. Neo Pigmasks Attacks, Bad Memories

_Last Time on Mother 3 Plus. _

_Duster and Kumatora got married in front of their friends. Unfortunately, before they kissed, they were interrupted by Porky Minch. They fought until they saw Porky was no longer evil. Lucas and Flint told the town he was back to declare his apology, but was ultimately interrupted by the Neo-Pigmasks that found out he has returned._

_Now back to the story at hand..._

* * *

"Our beloved leader has returned! All hail Master Porky!" shouted one of the Neo-Pigmask.

Everyone outside the church looked back at Porky with horror. He was dumbstruck and would have been at a loss for what was going on had it not been for Lucas.

All the Neo-Pigmasks began to squeal and salute until a trumpet fanfare came from behind them. The townspeople turn around to the sound behind them. They moved out of the way to reveal a rolling red carpet that ended in front of the townspeople. The Neo-Pigmasks on the side of the carpet grabbed their brass instruments and began playing '_His Highness' Theme_' as a shadowy figure walk down the carpet.

The figure became more and more clearer with every step. It was a gold colored Pigmask, it had a shiny silver cape and a ton of medals planted in its chest. It walked passed the townspeople, which stepped ten feet away from the event, and made its way up to Porky Minch. It kneel down before him and removed its mask. Flint and Lucas was shocked to see who it was.

It was a man. A man with a five o' clock shadow and businessman glasses. This man was non-other then Issac, an once family friend of Flint and Lucas. And now he was the commander of the Neo-Pigmask.

"Master Porky! Welcome back! Now we can continue our conquest on this pitiful world!" said Issac. The Neo-Pigmasks behind him squealed.

Porky was confused and still dumbstruck, but also scared. Lucas saw Porky's distress and shield him.

"He has no intention on ruling the world anymore!" yelled Lucas. Issac got mad, he stood up and slapped Lucas across the face.

"How dare you disrespect Master Porky! You son of a-" Issac was interrupted when a very pissed off Porky bashed him in the head with his cane. He fell down by Porky's blow.

"Don't you DARE hurt him again, you worthless pile of crap!" screamed Porky with a venomous tone. Issac got up with his hand on his head. He was surprised by Porky's actions.

"But Master, he's-"

"Enough! I am not your master and this Pigmask thing is going to end right here, right now! Now tell all those mindless idiots that follow you that it's over!"

The townspeople started cheering for Porky, but went silent when they heard Issac's bone-chilling laugh. He laughed harder and Porky started to get even angrier. Finally, Issac stopped and looked at Porky with a demonic stare and evil smile.

He spoke out "So, it has come to this. The Great Pig King is now the Worthless Traitorous Swine!" He turned away from Porky and walked down the steps of the church. He stopped and raised his arms and shouted "I think it's time to bring out the Welcome Back Gift! Don't you?!" The Neo-Pigmasks squealed and saluted as Issac grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.

The ground began to rumble as a strange object hovered closer to town. From a distance, it appeared to be a giant fly saucer. As it got closer, the object began to take shape and a huge shadow covered, not only the town, but the entire island. It was not only a flying saucer, but a flying city.

The townspeople started screaming and ran away to their home. Only a few who were brave stayed outside, hiding in the shadows. Issac laughed again, but this time it was an insane laughter.

He turned around to Porky and spoke. "It's called New Porkia. A better and larger version of New Pork City. Not only is it a flying city, it's also a powerful weapon. Inside is a powerful laser called the Doom Pork. It can destroy and level anything within a 50 mile radius with one blast."

He placed his hand on his heart and pretended to be sad.

"Unfortunately, it only has enough power to release a single blast once a week."

He dropped his hand and let out a crooked smile.

"And now you'll all get to witness its power! Wahahahaha!!!" He pressed another button on his remote and a blue tractor beam came down from the saucer. The Neo-Pigmasks and him went into the beam of light and got beamed up to New Porkia. Porky and his new found friends stared at the bottom of the city saucer thing.

A hatch in the bottom of the city opened up to reveal the Doom Pork Laser. It was larger than Tazmily Village. Lucas was so scared for his life, he hugged his father. Duster and Kumatora also hugged each other, and Wess was praying to his god. Porky was the only one who didn't break down.

As the laser started charging up, the loud humming blanked all the screams of the townspeople. Flint looked over at Porky to see him just standing there with a grin. Flint was curious...

"Aren't ya scared there Porky?!" yelled Flint. Porky still had a grin.

"No! Because they didn't count on one thing!"

The laser cannon glowed more red as a ball of red light was growing inside.

"Yeah! What's that?!" screamed Flint as he hold his son for dear life.

"This!" He raised his cane above his head and screamed at the top of his voice.

"**PK Counter Shield ΣΦΩ!!!" **

Porky started to glow a bright orange color. A large wave of energy came out of his cane and took shape of a dome around the town. At the same time, the laser cannon fired the laser at Tazmily.

Big mistake, the laser hit the shield that protected the town from damage and it was reflected by the counter effect of the spell. It hit the laser cannon causing it to explode. Porky thought the hovering city was destroyed but frowned as he saw only the laser cannon was destroyed. He heard a frustrated voice coming from the city.

"Damn it! That cannon took us twenty days of nonstop work to build! I knew it was a bad idea from the start! I mean really! That thing was built in twenty days! I would have broke anyway!"

Porky and friends soon realized the voice was from Issac and looked up at the floating city.

Issac spoke again, this time in confidence. "You think you've won swine! You've have yet to see what we are capable of! Before we came here, we've tainted the island's water supply with the special water you've made months ago."

Lucas winched as he remember that water well.

_Flashback..._

_He and his friends made it to the 95th floor in the Empire Porky Tower. The floor seemed to be Porky's personal lab. They were running away from a Mecha-Lion and two Pigmask Colonels. Well Duster, Kumatora, and Boney were, Lucas was bleeding out and losing conscious in Duster's arms. _

"_Duster! Over there!" yelled Kumatora as she pointed to an empty room. They made their way in and locked the door closed. They heard scratches from the lion beast and arguments from the two Pigmasks from the door. They decided to leave Lucas and his friends alone._

_Duster quickly removed Lucas's clothes, leaving him only in his underwear. What he saw made him want to vomit. The poor boy had multiple deep claw marks on his stomach region and deep bite marks on his right leg. Kumatora broke down crying, fearing Lucas was going to die._

"_Calm down Kuma, I need you to get me the needle, thread, and vodka from your supply bag." said Duster. She nodded and hurriedly searched her bag for the items. She found it and gave it to Duster._

"_Okay Lucas, this is going to hurt a lot." he said as he open the vodka bottle. Kumatora held Lucas hands and Duster started pouring the vodka onto the wounds. Lucas screamed so loud with the last of his energy. He squeezed Kumatora's hand tighter. The pain was so much, he finally lost conscious. Kumatora lifted his hand and cried onto it._

_Duster grabbed the needle and thread, and sanitized the needle in the vodka. He began to sow the wounds. _

"_Kuma, I need you to grab a towel and apply pressure to the leg wounds to slow down the bleeding." _

_She did what she was told and squeezed Lucas's legs with the towel she had in the bag. Duster finished closing the stomach wounds and grabbed another towel to rubbed more vodka onto it. A quick moan escaped from Lucas's lips. Kumatora let go of Lucas's legs and Duster got to work closing those wounds. _

_After what seemed like hours to him, he finished closing all wounds and disinfected it. Kumatora was sitting next to Boney still weeping a little. Duster asked her to use her healing power on Lucas. She placed her hands on Lucas's chest and it glowed white. His stomach region and leg wounds slowly disappeared._

_Lucas opened his eyes to see a blood covered Duster and Kumatora crying tears of joy. He looked down to see he was also covered in blood. Kumatora was the first one to break the silence._

"_Lucas! You alive! I was so worry!" she cried as she hugged him tighter. Duster left Lucas to go to a nearby sink to wash his hands. When he turned on the faucet, he noticed the water had a hint of green. "God, this place is just disgusting." He hesitated at first, but then again he didn't want blood on his hands all day. _

_While he was washing his hands, he felt a small burning sensation on them. After washing and drying his hands, he started to get dizzy He lost conscious and fell over. The last thing he saw was Kumatora helping Lucas onto a hospital bed._

"_Duster!" screamed Kumatora. She left Lucas to go help Duster. She keeled next to him and lifted his head. To her surprise, his eyes open. She was happy but was interrupted by Duster's new red eyes._

"_Obey Master Porky... Kill... Lucas... Kumatora...." he moaned. He grabbed Kumatora's neck and started strangling her. She started gagging and tears rolled down her eyes. "Please... Dustr.. D n' du tis... *Ack* I lve u..." It seem to work, as Duster let go of her neck and started to pull his own hair._

"_Get off my head! Kill.... No!!! Stop!!!" screamed Duster. Kumatora didn't know what to do. She saw a lead pipe in the counter next to her and knocked him out with it. She fell on her knees and started weeping. She used to be a tough girl but now that she fallen in love with him, she became emotionally weak. _

_She felt a hand on her and turned back to see a familiar face. It was Dr. Andonuts, and he saw everything that happened._

"_He'll be fine when he comes to, he was only exposed to it for a short time." said Andonuts. Kumatora got up, still weeping, and looked at the strange doctor._

"_Exposed? Exposed to what?" The doctor walked to the sink and twisted the faucet. Greenish water came out of it. She was disgusted. "This water contains a special herbal mix that cause people, who had a long term exposure to it, to obey Porky orders."_

_Unbeknownst to them, Lucas was listening to the whole thing as he stared at the unconscious Duster..._

_End of Flashback..._

He looked back at Porky with concern. "Porky? Please tell me he's lying."

Porky looked at the boy. At first with worry, then with a smirk. He screamed back at the flying utopia. "You're bluffing you moron! The only person in the world who knows the exact recipe for the mind control spring water is me!"

It became silent around the domed covered town. Suddenly, another latch under New Porkia opened to reveal a crane this time. Just like Porky thought, they don't know the recipe.

The intercom blazed again with Issac's voice, but this time pig squeals were heard in the background. "You're right Porky, we don't know the exact recipe for full mind control. But we do know how to make people trust us with a weaker variety of whatever herbs we found in Tanetane Island... Grab him!"

The hook from the crane was targeted at Porky and fired. Luckily, Porky, as well as the town, was still protected by the PSI dome and the hook was ricocheted by the powerful PSI shield. Porky laughed at this. Issac knew he couldn't do nothing as long as that shield was up.

"All right Swiny, you win this round. We need to return to Svinalvania and recharge my beautiful city, but don't worry, we'll be back!"

The earth started to shake again, the flying city started to move slowly west of Tazmily. "Good bye Porky or in your words. Spankety, spankety, spankety!" A jet of fire came from behind New Porkia and it disappeared from the snowy white sky. Everyone in town left their homes and hiding spots and looked up the sky to see the threat was gone.

Porky saw that it was safe and tapped the ground twice with his cane. The dome around Tazmily started to disintegrate and finally disappeared. Lucas looked up at Porky with a fanboy look and squeezed the once evil dictator's chest.

"That was awesome Porky! How did you do that?! Do you think you can teach me that?!" squealed Lucas. Porky chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"Sorry Luc, but this PSI spell is too powerful for any user in the known universe to learn."

Lucas removed his embrace from Porky and frowned at those words. Porky saw his face and thought of something better.

"I can teach you how to use a weaker PK Counter Shield that would protect you and your friends." Lucas looked at Porky with glee and hugged him once again.

"Thanks Porky!" Lucas let go as he was pushed by Porky's hand. He looked at Porky with confusion and Porky smiled.

"My name is Pokey Minch, not Porky."

* * *

_Next time on Mother 3 Plus!_

_"Can I come with you Luc, I know I can be of help?!" Lucas looked at Pokey, who nodded yes, and sighed. "Okay Fuel, you can come."_


	4. The Plan of Destiny

**Author's Notes:**_ A lot of people are probably asking themselves "How did Issac built New Porkia in 20 days?" Also, have you noticed how quickly they found out Porky returned? Perhaps they already knew ahead of time. Trust me, you'll get your answer later on. Also, this is the last part of the Prologue. I'm sorry that this took me a while to write. I was busy writing notes on locations, people, and powers for this story._

* * *

Pokey was still there, siting on the church's steps. He looked at the passing citizens, watching them wave at him as a sign of thanks. All he did was smile and nod. Duster and Kumatora left to their home in Osohe Castle, Wess returned home, and Flint went to the tailor that was across the street to grab some new clothes for Pokey. After all, he was wearing 100 trillion year old clothes and his pants kinda ripped after the last battle. Luckily, Lucas decided to sit next to his new found friend to keep him company. Another lucky break for him was that it was sunny and 48 degrees Fahrenheit, otherwise his butt would have been frostbitten.

They just kept watching people going by, then Pokey broke the silence.

"Lucas?" Lucas looked back at Pokey. "Yes, Pokey?" said Lucas. Pokey squinted his eyes to get a clear view of a distant object. The image in the distance turnout to be a medium-sized harbor. It had five fishermen ships and a cargo ship.

"Is that a harbor I see over there?" Pokey said, pointing at said harbor. Lucas looked over at the harbor and said "Yes. It's the only harbor in Nowhere Island. Well actually there's two if you count the one in Tanetane Island, but that one is mostly used for the resort that they're building." Pokey was now very confused, but then he looked around him to see the once little village was bigger and had power-lines.

"Lucas? What day is it today?" Lucas looked back at Pokey with confusion but answered "January 28, a Friday I think. Why?" Just then, a man with a portable radio passed by. Like all the others, he waved at Pokey and Lucas and left when he saw them smile and nod. Pokey looked back at Lucas with a frown.

"What year is it then?" asked Pokey curiously. Lucas looked back at Pokey to see him grabbing his time traveling device from his back pocket, at least what was left of his back pocket. He seem to be looking at the date he last input. "The year, I think it's... um... maybe 2027. I not sure really. We never really paid much attention to what year it was until you came and... well you know."

Pokey grumble as he saw Lucas was right."Then why is there modern technology around here?" Lucas blushed in embarrassment at Pokey's question. Pokey saw this and raised his eyebrow as Lucas started to fiddle with his fingers. "After I pulled the last needle, the Dark Dragon rebuilt the world in my heart. I was fascinated by the cool machines and stuff you brought, so it built the island with more people, villages, and all these cool things."

Pokey stared at him for a few seconds and seemed to be satisfied with that answer, so he continued to look back at the streets.

He was thinking on what to do about the current situation. If what Isaac said was true, then the entire island will fall into the same propaganda he fed them four years ago. But this time it would be much worse, they won't have a choice. Even though the Tazmily mayor called a meeting between all the leader of the island to warn them, it won't do them any good. Even if they filter their water, they'll still be affected in about a few weeks instead of immediately.

"It just might save us some time though." mumbled Pokey. He was snapped out of his field of thoughts when he heard Flint clear his throat.

He looked up to see the tough cowboy holding in front of him an expensive red business suit. In his hands laid a beautiful six-on-one red double-breasted suit with black vertical strips and jetted pockets. The pants also matched the suit, he also had a white undershirt, a red and gold candy cane patterned tie, and shiny new shoes. It reminded Pokey of his deeper, eviler past...

_There he was, inside his spider-like machine of power. Standing in front of him was the chosen four; Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo. They were standing before him and his master, Giygas. He has just released his master out of the devil machine and laughed manically "Why not call your mommy, Ness! Say, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!" Ha ha ha!" Ness looked at Pokey with anger. "You're sick Pokey, you know that. Why are you even doing this? We used to be best friends?" Pokey just continue to laugh insanely, but inside, his heart ached... _

"You okay there Porky? You seem out of it." said Flint.

Pokey shook his head to remove that horrid imagery. Lucas, however, stood up and stared at his father with annoyance.

"Daaadd, his name is Pokey. Porky is trapped somewhere in outer space and is evil." whined Lucas. Flint blushed and tip his head over his eyes as he gave the suit to Pokey. He knew Pokey was his real name, but he was used to calling him Porky. He quickly apologized and Porky nodded in forgiveness.

"To answer your question Flint, I was thinking about my previous past choices. You see, I wasn't always evil and powerful before. I was once a normal 13 year old boy, until I was brainwashed by my greed for power. And, well, I think you could guess what happens next." explained Pokey.

He continued to stare down at the clothes before him. While everything looked the same as his old business suit, he noticed the tie had something on the back of it. It was a verse from the Old Testament from the Bible, Pokey read out load _"__But those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint. __Isaiah 40:31__._"

He looked up at Flint for an explanation but saw him facing the other way, as to avoid the conversation. The truth though, was the fact that it was Hinawa's favorite verse. He just turned away to avoid them seeing his tears. Lucas knew his father was in distress and went over to hug him. Pokey, while he didn't know what was going on, decided to stay quiet.

"It was his wife's favorite verse."

Pokey looked behind him to see a priest coming out the door. It was the same priest that performed the wedding ceremony.

"Hello Father. I'm quite sorry about the intrusion earlier. I didn't mean any harm." said Pokey.

The priest smiled and placed his hand on Pokey's shoulder. "It's alright, my child. I forgive you, but I believe you need to apologize to another one, hm?" The priest said as he point up to the sky. Pokey knew who he was taking about.

"Perhaps another time, Father. I have committed too many sins, it would take weeks for me to revile them all."

The priest still smiled "I understand, my child. I'll be here when you need to release something off your chest. Would you like to change your clothes in our utility closet?"

"Thank you for your kindness, Father." said Pokey as he stood. The priest nodded and led Pokey inside. Lucas and Flint decided to sit on a nearby bench and wait for Pokey. Flint looked over at his son and saw that he was thinking of something. Flint himself had his own thoughts to wonder at.

"Pokey said that he's the only one who knows the recipe of the powerful water. Maybe he knows an antidote for the weaker stuff." Flint thought out loud. Lucas looked over to his father.

"Even if he did know, how would we clean the entire water supply?"

Flint placed his thumb on his bearded chin. "All the water in the island comes from Azulla Underground Spring in Murasaki Forest. If we can place the antidote in it, all the water in Nowhere's should be clean again."

Lucas jumped up in excitement and pumped up his arm. "That a great idea, Dad!" Flint chuckled at his son's actions. He was happy to see his only living flesh and blood jumping in excitement. He soon couldn't help himself and joined Lucas in the fun. After all, his father-in-law always said to keep a smile even during troublesome times.

"Looks like we got a couple of cowboys fresh out of the rodeo, eh!"

Flint and Lucas stopped dancing in glee and turned to the direction of the voice. They blushed when they saw it was the Duster and Kumatora that were laughing at their dance. Both Duster and Kumatora were back in their normal attire, except they had their winter coats on.

"So, what going on?" asked Kumatora. "You guys seem to be really happy, especially after what happened this morning."

Lucas scratched behind his head. "Dad came up with a great idea on how to fix the water."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Kumatora said while staring at Flint with a sarcastic 'oh really' look. Flint cleared his airway at this. "I thought, maybe Pokey might know the antidote and we could put it in the Azulla Spring to clean the water."

Kumatora looked at Duster and he seemed to nod in agreement. "That actually sounds like a good idea." said Duster. "But do we even know if he can make an antidote?"

Suddenly, the doors of the church open to reveal Pokey in his new outfit. With is signature cane at hand, he climbed down the steps and joined the others. Kumatora jaw dropped at the sight, and Duster started to feel jealous. Truly, Pokey's isolation made him any woman's sexual fantasy. With that suit on, he looked like he's in his mid-20s.

"W-wow Pokey, y-you, uh, look great." Kumatora said with lust, Duster was not amused.

"Why, thank you Princess Kumatora." Kumatora giggled like a schoolgirl when Pokey bowed in front of her. Duster was starting to get aggravated, but felt ease when Pokey continued. "But you should probably keep your passion for you husband. After all, I am older than the universe. Plus, he's a better man than me."

Duster crossed his arms and pouted. "Yeah, Kumatora! Why don't you act that way to your husband that you JUST MARRIED!" he said, swinging his arms out. Kumatora saw Duster was really staring to get pissed off, so she did what all women do to shut their husbands up. She kissed him.

Pokey was wide-eyed at the action he saw, Flint face stood straight but he covered Lucas's eyes with his hand. "Come on, Dad. I'm almost 14, I think I can handle a little kissing scene." Flint was right to cover Lucas's eyes, because Kumatora and Duster were really going all out. They were on the snowy ground making out.

"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!"

They stopped their dance of passion briefly and turned to the source of the voice, it was Lighter and Fuel. Fuel seemed to be the one who yelled at them because Lighter was covering his own eyes with his free hand.

"Is it over, son?" asked Lighter. Fuel slapped himself in the forehead, he just couldn't believe that a grown man would be embarrassed by seeing a man and a woman kiss. Then again, when his mom was still live, she would always slap his dad if he was caught seeing other make out.

Fuel never did felt embarrassed watching others kiss, if fact, he was curious about it when he was young. His first actual kiss was when he was six year old, and it was with Lucas no less. It was their deepest secret but it didn't mean anything to them. Well, not to Lucas, but Fuel had a crush on Lucas ever since he was 11.

Lucas removed his father's hand over his eyes and smiled. "Hey Fuel! How are you doing?"

Fuel got nervous as the young blonde came up to him and hugged him. He returned the embrace, but he wanted to do more.

"I'm fine, Lucas. Still a little spooked from this morning, but fine."

Those words caused Lucas to hug his friend even tighter. This made Fuel want to kiss him more, but Pokey was able to stop them ahead of time.

"Alright you two, I think that's enough of that. We have urgent business to discuss. And when Pokey says business, Pokey means business!" he said, turning to Duster and Kumatora who were still making out in the snowy ground. For some reason, he could have sworn he heard an 8-bit tune. "Strange..." said Pokey. Duster and Kumatora got up from the ground and dusted the snow off themselves.

"Flint, your plan has some possibility to it. The only problem is the ingredients to the antidote." Pokey said. They looked at Pokey with hope, perhaps it's not too late.

Suddenly, Pokey snapped his metal cane in half. Everyone became shocked at his action, but Pokey remained calm as he removed a sheet of paper from inside the lower half of it. Then he snapped the cane back to normal. "You really didn't think I would break my own cane, did you?"

Lucas nodded no, while everyone else stayed silent.

"This is the recipe for the antidote. As you can see, you can find some of these ingredients on any normal grocery store. Sadly, two of these ingredients are rare and don't exist in this island." he said, showing the sheet of paper to the group. Lucas grabbed the sheet from Pokey and looked at the two missing ingredients.

"A coca plant and the Trèsbien Fruit? Where can we get these?" asked Lucas. Pokey grabbed the paper and gave it to Flint to read. "In the past, the coca plant could be found in the deep rainforests of Mexico or Brazil. But after the, uh, well lets just say most of the rainforests became nothing but ash. There is only one place to get it now." said Pokey.

Pokey looked southward at the harbor. "There is an island far from here, three days away to be exact. It's called Phosphor Island. There's only one person living there that can give us the plant. He calls himself the Retro New Age Healer." Lucas scratched his forehead in confusion.

"That's a strange name. Why does he call himself that?" asked Lucas. Porky turned to the young blonde and respond "He's a new age healer but uses retro healing techniques. I least, I think so. I really don't know."

Flint went up to Pokey and returned the recipe note back to him. "What about the Trèsbien Fruit? Where can we find one of these?" asked Flint. Pokey pinched his forehead, thinking where the fruit might be. Finally, he remember where he found one last time. "About two years ago, I found the fruit in Curious Rainforest. But I turned it into a super highway afterward. If the Dark Dragon turned everything based after Lucas's heart, then the forest should be back to normal!"

Pokey faced everyone. "I think we just might be able to pull it off! Here's plan!" He pointed to Duster and Kumatora. "You two will take Lucas's dog and look for the fruit." They nodded. He pointed at Flint. "Flint, I need you to get some scientists and construction workers to build a filter for me. I will design the schematics for it later." Flint nodded also. And finally, he pointed at Lucas and himself "We'll go to Phosphor Island and grab the plant."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, except Fuel. _'This is the perfect chance to prove myself to Luc.' _he thought. "Wait!" he yelled. Everyone turned to him. "I want to come with you, Lucas."

Lucas looked at him surprised and said "I'm sorry Fuel, but I can't let you-" He was interrupted by Fuel. He was on his knees, begging to Lucas "Can I come with you Luc? I know I can be of help! Please!" Lucas looked at Pokey, who nodded yes, and sighed. "Okay Fuel, you can come."

Pokey saw that everyone was ready. Finally, this was his chance to right what he wronged. He told everyone that they would begin tomorrow. As for today, they should prepare themselves with supplies, and rest for their new adventure.

This time, the final domino of Giygas's influence will fall. It will be the end of its terror...

**_End of Prologue. _**

* * *

Next time on Mother 3 Plus...

Chapter 1: Not an Average Holiday.

_"Lucas! Fuel! Hold on tight, I gonna make a left!" screamed Pokey. The winds of the storm blocked most of the sound, but Lucas and Fuel was able to grab the railing for support. The turn was able to make it lose some grip, but the giant squid still wouldn't let go._


	5. Begin Transmission

January 29, 2027 7:34 A.M. Flint's Home, Tazmily Town...

Lucas eyes were still blurred as he raised from his bed. He saw Pokey was no longer asleep in his brother's old bed. He looked around to see if everything that had happened yesterday was a dream. Sadly, no, it wasn't a dream, as Pokey knocked on the door. "Hey, Lucas, are you up yet?" Pokey said behind the door.

Lucas let out a yawn and stretched himself out of bed. The smell of fresh toast filled the air and Lucas could also smell his father's famous goat cheese. That cheese is said to be the best in all of Nowhere. Lucas looked out the window to see the weather. It was... raining?

"It's not even the middle of winter. How can it be raining?" Lucas pondered. He looked at a thermometer next to his window and saw it was almost 43 degrees. He shook his head out of thought and went to grab some clothes from a chest he had in-front of his bed

When he opened his chest though, the only clothes he saw was a pair of blue jeans and a light green sweater. He then remembered he packed the rest of his clean clothes in a suitcase for the trip. He just shrugged and got dressed in the unusual attire.

When he finished dressing, he went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After about 10 minutes, he came out with shiny teeth and minty breath. But he double checked his breath just in case. Trust me, you don't want have bad breath when fight the forces of evil. It's really humiliating. And it seems Lucas agrees with me, considering he's blushing at my comment.

"Hey, that's not fair Mr. Writer!"

But it's true, after all, remember the time you fought the Pork Trooper after you ate a king burger.

"Do you always have to bring that up? I already told you a thousand times, I was low on health and that was the only thing in my inventory!"

Kumatora had some PP left, why didn't you ask her to heal you?

"... B-because I was hungry. L-look, can we go back to the story? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable about this conversation."

If you think you're uncomfortable now, just wait until later this chapter. You and Fuel are gonna "rock the boat", if you catch my drift.

"Yo-you won't?"

_'And Fuel moaned his lover's name "Oh Luc. Oh-'_

"Okay! Okay! You're worse than fan-girls who pair me up with Claus, you know that. Let's just continue on the story with a T rating, okay!"

Fine. We'll do it your way. Perhaps we should start with you walking to the kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan." said Lucas. After a small discussion with, well me, he went to the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Flint talking to Kumatora at the table. Duster was siting on an old fashion wooden rocking chair next to the dining table; petting a sleeping Boney. And Pokey was eating breakfast and reading the Nowhere News newspaper.

"What's-eh? **'Broadcasting Tower in Mt. Oriander Active. No Signals Coming Out.'** That's a little strange." Pokey said behind the newspaper.

He turned the page and read another news story out loud. He chuckled."Hey, listen to this Dust. **'New Exorcism Incantation Works!'**... _Hullabaloo, and howdy doo. Musty prawns, and Timbuktu. Yeltsy-bee and hibberty-hoo. Kick 'em in the dishpan. Hoo hoo hoo._" Pokey looked up from the newspaper and turned to Duster confused "Kick 'em in the dishpan, hoo hoo hoo?" Duster shrugged; not knowing what to say.

Pokey looked at the kitchen entrance and noticed Lucas was standing there; giggling at the strange incantation. "Well, good morning Mr. Sunshine." said Pokey gleefully.

Duster looked up from Boney and smiled at Lucas "Good morning Luc." His father saw him and start to prepare breakfast for him. Sadly though, Kumatora was moping about being woken up to early.

She looked at Lucas, "I know we have to save the world-" she yawned "But do we have to get up so early?" Lucas took a seat at the table and looked over at Kumatora.

"We have to start as soon as we can! Pokey said with a normal filter; it would take at least 25 days before we all start worshiping Issac!" answered Lucas. He looked over at Pokey when he heard him clear his throat.

"Actually, we have at least 12 days now before it would start taking effect." Pokey said; hiding behind his newspaper.

Flint spewed his coffee as soon as he heard that. Boney woke up to the sound and saw Lucas was up. He began to wag his tail and jumped off Duster lap to go up to his owner's son.

"Ruff! (Hey, you're awake!)" Boney barked. Lucas reached down and petted his dog. "Good morning to you too, Boney." He wagged his tail with merriment while Lucas looked back to Pokey with worry.

"12? How is it 12 instead of 25 now?" asked Lucas. Pokey sighed and lowered his newspaper. He hesitated at first, but looked at Lucas in the eyes. He turned to look outside at the window.

"The rain isn't filtered. Luckily for us, it's too small to take effect immediately. But, it still cuts our time by a few days" Pokey answered.

Flint placed some toast, beacon, and goat cheese omelets in front of his son and Lucas started eating. Pokey saw a sad look on poor Lucas's face and went back to reading the paper. Suddenly, Pokey remembered something. He reached into his jacket and pulled out some important documents.

"Flint. I have those schematics you need for the filter." said Pokey. Flint reached for the document and took a quick look. He became confused by the contents, it had advance math and technical terms he never heard of. He looked at Pokey with a 'What in God's name is this?' look, but noticed Pokey was ahead of him. "Don't worry about it, Flint. The people I asked you to find will know what it says." Flint nodded in satisfaction to the answer.

Flint turned to his son and looked at him in the eyes with a sad look. "Well, looks like we'll be apart for awhile again." He walked over to his son and crouch down. "I love ya, son." He hugged Lucas tightly and Lucas, unfortunately, began choking on his food. Flint quickly released his grip on Lucas and patted him on the back. Lucas swallowed his food and gasped for air. "Sorry Luc, I don't know my full strength." He began to apologize profoundly. Lucas nodded his head in forgiveness.

"Well, I best get going. Luc, I placed 300 DP in your wallet." He embraced Lucas more softly then before and kissed his forehead. He got up and turn to Pokey "You better return him with not even a hair off his head." Flint said to Pokey. Pokey nodded in respect. "I'll make sure he comes home smelling like strawberries." Pokey said jokingly.

Flint looked down at Lucas and laughed softly, and waked out the door leading outside. Duster got up and tried to wake Kumatora up. Sadly, she was truly out cold; her head basically smacked onto the table.

Pokey began to chuckle. "Broke in your new wife, I see." Pokey said slyly. Duster rolled his eyes and smirked. "Snooping as usual, I see." Pokey raised his hands in surrender. "Not me. I didn't hear anything about what you did last night, especially the part when you plowed your wife four times." Pokey said with a smirk. Duster began to chuckle, but poor Lucas was confused about the whole thing. "Actually, we did it about six time last night." Duster explained. Pokey covered his mouth with his hand and with the opposite hand, he slapped his knees, laughing at the words. "Six times? That would explain why she's knocked out."

Lucas finally couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know. "Pokey, what are you guys taking about?" They stopped laughing hard and look at Lucas. "We're taking about sexual reproduction, but in Duster's case, it's sex gluttony." Pokey said. Soon Duster and Pokey started to laugh even harder, yet Kumatora still slept. Lucas became even more confused "Wu-What is sex?" asked Lucas. Duster and Pokey stopped laughing and became dead silent. Pokey turned to Duster and stared at him confused, he looked back at Lucas.

"Your joking, right?" asked Pokey. Lucas shook his head, saying no, and Pokey panicky turned to Duster for help. But Duster was not there, and neither was Kumatora and Boney. He saw the front door was open and went over to see a running Duster carrying Kumatora, while Boney was following him. "Duster, you coward!"

He looked back at Lucas and grabbed a hankie inside his jacket. He started to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Well, Lucas. Sex is.. uh-well, you see... when a man and a woman really love each other, they-uh.. I.. that is to say..." Pokey started to panic and looked around for a way to avoid this. He saw one when looked at the clock. "Well, would you look at the time! We still have to find a boat to bring us to the island!" He quickly grabbed Lucas's hand and ran out the door.

January 29, 2027 9:22 A.M. Threed Street/Tazmily Harbor, Tazmily Town...

"Look. All I'm saying is, if you ask for a chocolate glazed donut, you shouldn't get a glazed chocolate donut." said Fuel.

Pokey was carrying Fuel on his shoulder after Fuel had a heated argument with the owner of the donut shop. Lucas slapped his own forehead. "Honestly, you always pick a fight over the most stupid of things." Fuel raised his head to look at Lucas straight in eyes and sticked his tongue out. Lucas sighed "Thanks Pokey, for restraining him before he did something he would regret." Lucas said. Pokey used his cane to pat Lucas in the back as a way of say you're welcome. He would have said it to Lucas himself, but his mouth was being constantly covered by Fuel's kicking legs. Finally, Fuel stopped kicking but still complained about the donut.

"Alright, Fuel. I'm going to put you down now. Promise me you'll be good. Okay." Pokey removed Fuel from his shoulder and placed him down. Fuel still pouted and crossed his arms, but continued to follow Pokey to the harbor.

"Really Fuel, what's the difference between a chocolate glazed and glazed chocolate?" asked Lucas. Pokey looked over behind him at Lucas. "Well technically, chocolate glazed is a chocolate flavored glazing on a normal donut and a glazed chocolate is a normal glazing on a chocolate flavored donut."

Lucas sighed "But that's still no reason to-" Lucas crashed into Pokey's back. He rubbed his forehead and looked at what Pokey and Fuel was looking at. His jaw dropped at the sight.

When they reached the harbor they saw all the ships have been destroyed and the harbor was on fire. Pokey called out to one of the crewmen who were putting out the fire in the wreckage.

"Excuse me, sir. What happen here?" asked Pokey. The worker went up to Pokey to explain. "Well sir, to tells ya the truth. All the ships got struck by lighting."

Lucas and Fuel gasped. Pokey stayed calmed. "I see... Well, I guess we'll be going now. But, before I go." Pokey began to spin his cane and a huge gust of wind came out. Soon, a small cyclone of water put out the fire on the harbor. The crewmen looked over at Pokey and began cheering. "Thank you, sir!" shouted one of the crewmen.

Pokey nodded and frowned, he started walking back to Lucas's home to think of another way to reach the island. Fuel and Lucas followed him, also wondering what to do next.

January 29, 2027 10:02 A.M. Hinawa Memorial Lighthouse, Tazmily Town...

The rain finally stopped...

Pokey just sat there on top of the cliff in front of Flint's home, thinking of new ways to reach the island. He lost his train of thought when he kept looking at the beautiful lighthouse next to him.

"It's named after my mom."

Pokey looked behind him to see Lucas was alone and holding a glass of juice on his hands. Pokey continue to stare at the lighthouse. It was a good average size lighthouse, but it was it was the flowers growing on its sides that made it look beautiful.

"Isn't strange that all those boats got destroyed by lightning?" asked Lucas.

Pokey thought about that. He sense it was the work of the Issac and his goons, but he has no way to prove it.

"So... How are we going to go to the island now?"

Pokey looked at the ocean to the south. "I don't know." responded Pokey. Lucas took a seat next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know you'll think of something." Lucas said as he began to drink his juice. Pokey looked up at the sky.

"We need a miracle." said Pokey with a hint of depression. He continued looking at the sky. Then, he saw something unusual.

"Lucas? Is that a.. comet?" asked Pokey. Lucas looked up at the area Pokey was pointing to. And sure enough, there was a rainbow colored comet slowly crossing the sky.

"It is! Wow, cool! Hey, Fuel! Get out here, there's a comet passing by." yelled Lucas. Fuel came out of Flint's home and looked up to where Lucas was pointing. He was mesmerized by it.

"Awesome..." whispered Fuel. "They say the first person who sees a comet can make a wish and it will come true."

Lucas turned to Pokey. "Pokey! You saw it first! Quickly make a wish!"

Pokey looked up at the comet and closed his eyes. _"I wish we had someway to reach Phosphor Island."_ he thought.

He open his eyes and saw the comet again, but this time the comet was acting different. It turned around and was now heading their way! Pokey quickly noticed and screamed "The comet is falling this way! Brace for impact!" Fuel and Lucas squatted down to the ground and waited for impact.

**'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**

They looked up at the noise and noticed the comet was coming closer, but slower. It soon showed more features as there were flying star-shaped creatures hovering around it, and the comet appeared to have a face. The more it got closer, the clearer the object got. The comet wasn't on fire like a normal comet would be, it was more like a planet. It had patches of green all over. The face was also clearing up. It had a huge nose with a mustache made of green bushes and a hat made of grass with a red M on it.

Finally, the planet stopped and hovered a few feet off the ocean and near the cliff side. They saw the top part of the planet looked like the top of a ship.

"Pokey? What are those strange star things?" Lucas asked. Pokey still stared at the planet.

"They're Lumas, Lucas. A creature that creates all the things in the universe." answered Pokey.

They turned their attention to the person who seemed to be the captain. He let go of the helm and turned his attention to Pokey and his friends. He was a human, a bit of the short side. He had a big round nose and a shiny black mustache. He wore blue overalls and a red shirt. He also had a red hat with a M on it.

"Excuse me? Have you-a seen a Power Star somewhere around here?" asked the strange man. Pokey was still unable to grasp the nature of the situation.

"Hmm. The radar said-a there is a Power Star somewhere on this-a planet but it's a complete wasteland out-a there." Pokey and his friend were still really shocked. The strange man noticed this and rubbed behind his head.

"I'm-a so sorry for the scare. Let me introduce myself. I am-a Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. And this is my ship, the Starship Mario."

_

* * *

_

Looks like Pokey found a ride. As an extra challenge, I left some cartoon references on this chapter. Try to find them all.


	6. Earthbounding, L'a'unch Delay

_Mario will only be part of this story for Chapter 1 and the last. I placed Mario with a role because of the high success of Super Mario Galaxy 2._

* * *

January 27, 2027 20:12 (8:12 PM) Welfree Village (Protected by USBO's Alpha Team), Wastelands...

He busted open the door and ran into his room in a panic. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" he screamed."If we stay in this place any longer, the "Master" will find us and kill us!" He looked all over the room for equipment he needed. The woman he was screaming at was in a panic state. She started crying, and man stopped packing. He went over to his partner and patted her on the back. Soon, they both sat down on their bed; holding each other in a loving embrace.

"Shh. It's going to be okay, Paula. We're going to move to 'The Port'. It's the main headquarters of the USBO, so it would be completely protected. We'll be safe there." he spoked softly. Paula was shaking in fear.

"No! Don't you get it, Jeff? No matter were we go, he's going to kill us. We've been doing this for almost 12 years." She started to cry again. The scientist removed his glasses and hugged her even more tightly. He rocked her back and forth; kissing her on the forehead.

"Papa, Mama? What's wrong?" said a quiet voice. They turned to the sound of the voice to see a young boy. He was holding a dirty, ragged stuffed animal. His eyes were shiny blue, while his blond hair was covered in dirt. He was wearing clothing that were in worser shape than the stuffed animal. He was about 10 years old, but his mind was still innocent. He was small for his age, and he was terribly underweight. Then again, so was everyone in the Wasteland.

Jeff removed his embrace from his partner and walk up to the boy. He crouched down to an eye level and placed his hands on both of the boy shoulders.

Jeff spoke softly. "Hey there, sport. I-I have some bad news." The boy looked at his father with worry.

"Are you gonna leave us, Papa?" he cried. Jeff hugged his son. He knew his son had abandonment issues, mostly because he had to work in the "clinic" all day. In reality, he worked as a physician and scientist for the United Settlements' Brotherhood of the Order. He was one of their most valuable members.

"Shh.. No,no,no,no,no... Papa will never leave you, I promise." he said; petting the boy hair. "W-We just have to move to a new place."

The boy looked at his father and asked "Is Uncle Picky coming with us, Papa?"

Jeff smiled at his son. "Yes, Uncle Picky is actually diving us there."

He clapped his hand together. It startled the boy a little. "Okay, Leo. Why don't you go grab your clothes and Teddy, and wait for us outside with Uncle Picky?"

Leo wiped the tears off his face and nodded, and hugged his father's waist as Jeff stood up. "We're the good guys, and we're carrying the flame. Right, Papa?"

Jeff looked down at his son and started to weep. "That right, Leo. We're the good guys, and we will always be the good guys." He said as he hugged his son one more time. The boy smiled and left to his room. Paula went over to Jeff and embraced him from behind. She kissed him on the check and went back to their room to pack their necessary stuff. He turned to his partner with a serious look on his eyes.

"Don't forget the Hope." he said.

She knew what he was talking about and grabbed a small box that was under her bed. She opened it to reveal a .38 caliber revolver and checked the chamber. There were three bullets inserted. She tossed the gun to Jeff and he grabbed it with it fired. He placed the gun on the inside of his belt.

"Do you remember what to do if it happens?" Paula asked.

"If we ever get capture by him... I will make sure to murder our son in his sleep so he won't feel the pain." he cried out. He knew it was not the choice he would want to make, but death is better than what the "Master" would do to them. Jeff continued "Then, I will shoot you, and finally, I will take my own life."

He stared at the gun on his side. Everyday, he always thought maybe it would easier to do it now and save them the pain, but he knew he had to survive for his son.

***SLAM!* **The door turned around to the entrance of his home and grabbed his assault rifle from his back. He aimed it at the muscular man that entered. He lower his gun when he saw the man was Picky Minch. His muscles were bruised and he had rips on his jersey. His hair and face was covered with someone else's blood. Even his bushy mustache and goatee was splashed with blood.

"Picky! What in God's name happened?" asked Jeff. Picky walked up to Jeff and looked at him with fear.

"They're here! The team and I tried to kill them all, but their leader is still alive!" Picky spoke harshly. Jeff and Paula's eyes widen at their friends words.

Jeff began to panic. "You don't mean..." He didn't want to finish the sentence but Picky seemed to know who he was talking about. He shook his head no. Jeff then realized who he was talking about then.

"So, his servant boy is here." Jeff pondered out loud. He turned to Paula and looked her in the eyes. "Paula, go with Picky and grab Leo, then sneak to the motorcycle and let Picky drive you to the Port."

She began to shake in fear again. "Bu-But, what about you?" she asked.

Jeff grabbed a magazine from his pocket and reloaded his SIG 556 assault rifle. He grabbed Paula, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her passionately. "I'm going pay a visit to an old friend."

He turned and walked out of the house. Picky looked at Paula and rubbed her back in reassurance. She nodded and ran to grab her son from the other room...

Jeff walked out of his house cautiously. It seem what Picky was taking about was true; there were dead bodies all over the small village. Most of those bodies were the villagers and his comrades, but those were horribly mutilated; as if they were thorn apart by a wild animal. It seem everyone in Alpha Team was dead, except him and Picky.

"Well, well, well.. If it isn't Jeffrey Andonuts. You really are quite difficult to find."

Jeff looked up at one of the roofs to see a man in black sitting on the edge of it. His hands were covered in blood and he hold a powerful S&W M500. Jeff adrenaline started pumping.

"You really think a hand-cannon is enough to scare me, Shit?" Jeff commented. While inside he was terribly terrified, he smirked at his own comment. However, the man in black was not amused. He jumped off the roof and landed a 10 feet away from Jeff; pointing his powerhouse of gun at him.

"I told you once and this will be the last time I'll tell you again! My name is Poo!" yelled the man. He indeed was Poo, except he looked completely different since his childhood. The all black outfit made him look more intimidating, and his hair was now short and shaggy. Also, his eyes were hidden under a pair of sunglasses

Poo's gun was still aimed at Jeff, and Jeff's gun was aimed at Poo. "Really? Because to me, you're just an arse and a blooming traitor."

Poo grind his teeth at Jeff's comment. His trigger finger was staring to become very twitchy.

"I never betrayed anyone! You know I only serve the Master!" he yelled.

Jeff became pissed. "Open you eyes, Poo! He's not a master, he's a bloody tyrant!"

Poo fired a warning shot at Jeff's right foot. He fell on his knees and dropped his assault rifle as he screamed in pain. Poo got closer to Jeff and lifted him by the hair. "Never call Master Ness a tyrant!" Poo threw him back on ground and point his gun at Jeff's forehead. "Why don't you be a good boy, and obey the Savior."

Jeff kept his head down, but continued to speak. "Ever since the Apocalypse, Ness murdered thousands of innocent lives, enslaved hundreds, and even raped Paula countless times. And yet, you want me to call him a saviour? Ha! Why don't you go back and continue humping your Master's leg."

Poo was getting mad and pistol-whipped Jeff across the face. Blood dripped off his nostrils and his tooth chipped. Poo still kept aim on Jeff's head. "Any last words before I execute you, Jeff?"

Jeff's breathing became heavier. He looked up at Poo and spoke. "Yea." Jeff coughed out blood. "Tell your "Master", to go burn in the deepest pits of hell." He spat on Poo's face. Poo wiped the spit off his face and glared at him. "Good bye, Jeffrey."

Jeff closed his eyes and waited for the strike.

***BANG!***

Jeff open his to see he was still alive, but Poo was frozen in place. Poo looked down to his chest and saw a bloody hole above his heart. He looked up to Jeff's upstairs window and stare at Picky. He was holding a sniper, and it seem to have been recently fired. Poo finally collapsed to the ground.

Jeff grabbed his weapon and the assault rifle he dropped, and checked his foot. Luckily for him, the bullet missed and only scraped his toe. He stood and walked up to the corpse of Poo and stared at it for awhile.

"Damn it, Ness. Look at what you've done. You brainwashed him, making him thing what he's doing is right. What happen to the Hero of Humanity I used to know?" He crouched down to the corpse and closed Poo's eyes. "It's my own damn fault Ness is like this. I could have..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

Paula ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "He became insane by the radiation, Jeff. There was nothing you could have done." she assured him. Picky soon came out of the house with young Leo sitting on his shoulder.

"I have the motorcycle ready, Doc. Lucky you, I've installed a second sidecar yesterday." Picky said in a cocky tone. Jeff and Paula got up from the ground and walked with Picky to the motorcycle. It was going to be a tough and long journey to the Port; It was nearly 700 miles away from their destination. But staying any longer in the village would attract attention...

* * *

January 29, 2027 10:12 A.M. Starship Mario, Tazmily Town...

"I'm-a so sorry for the scare. Let me introduce myself. I am-a Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. And this is my ship, the Starship Mario." spoke the man.

Pokey was the first one to break the silence. "A pleasure to meet you, Mario. I'm Pokey Minch, and this is my friend Lucas and his friend.. uh Propane."

Fuel became furious. "Hey! The names Fuel! Not Propane!" he yelled. Lucas couldn't help to giggle at Fuel's reaction. He didn't know what propane was exactly, but it was still funny to see Fuel's reaction.

A voice spoke out of nowhere. "Hey, Bro!"

They looked around for the source of the sound. Their jaws dropped as he saw a green wearing man that looked a lot like Mario. But what really made an impact was the fact that he was walking sideways on the strange starship. It seem to had its own gravity.

Mario turned to his brother. "What wrong, Weegee?" he asked.

Luigi stopped to catch his breath. He seem to be panicking about something. "We have a problem in the engine room!"

Mario raised his eyebrow to this. "What happened to the engine?" he asked. Luigi was about to answer, but the starship began to shake violently.

"The artificial gravity reactor is out of power!" he screamed as the gravity turned off. Some of the passengers on the actual back of the ship start to scream as they hung on for dear life.

Pokey saw this and quickly sprinted into action. He jumped on board the ship and planted his cane on the tree next to the deck and chanted a PSI spell. "**PK Terra Magnia!**" The planet started to glow and soon the gravity came back on.

"Mario! Tell everyone to come to the top, now!" he yelled. Mario and Luigi went to the sides of the planet and grabbed their passengers to safety. Pokey looked at them to see if they were all on top Mario gave the signal that everyone's here and Pokey removed his cane from the tree, causing the gravity to turn off again.

Mario went up to him and shook his hand. "Thank you, Pokey. But, how did you-a do that?"

Pokey looked back at Mario. "I have psychic powers, just like my friend Lucas." He lifted Lucas, who was hanging off the cliff, trying to get on the planet. Fuel was able to jump onto the ship, but lost his balance. Good thing Luigi was able to catch the boy on time. "...Thanks." Fuel muttered.

Suddenly, a large green pipe and orange pipe raised from the ground near the helm of the ship. A strange mushroom creature with yellow dotes on his cap came out of the orange pipe. Fuel asked Luigi "What is that strange mushroom creature?"

"They are called Toadstools, my boy. They are a peaceful race from the Mushroom World. That yellow one's name is Evan T. He's really kind, but a little lazy." answer Luigi. Fuel went 'oh'.

"Mario! Mario! The radar says a Power Star is in an island south from here!" said Evan. Mario turned away from Pokey and stared at Evan with a serious look. "How far?" asked Mario

Evan looked at the radar he was holding and did some calculations. "It's about.. um.. Ah, 1034 miles away, sir."

Pokey eye's went wide. The island he need to go to is around that area of distance. Pokey walked up to Mario from behind and poke him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mario?" He turned around at Pokey's touch. "Yes, Pokey?"

Pokey cleared his throat and began to explain his situation.

"Mario, my friends and I need some help. You see, an insane man tainted the water supply in the entire island with a mind-control elixir. The only way to detoxify the water is by a serum I know how to make. Unfortunately, one of the ingredients is only available on in island far from here. About the same distance as the island where your Power Star is, I believe."

Mario stared at Pokey. He began to ponder Pokey situation. He was trying to think, but he was constantly distracted by the sight of Fuel poking the toad's head and toad getting angry. "Hey you two, stop that!" Mario shouted.

Fuel hid his hands behind his back and blushed; Mario grumbled. He turned back to Pokey and smiled.

"So, you need a ride to the island. Is that what you're getting at?" asked Mario.

Pokey hesitated to answer; fearing he might say no. But he was reassured, as Mario patted Pokey playfully in the back. "Sure, pal! I'll be glad to-"

"NOOOOO!"

Mario was interrupted when a giant purple luma smashed into him. Pokey went over to help Mario up.

The strange purple luma spoke over them. "No way! Uh-uh! Nay! Negative! I'm sorry pal, but we don't have enough food to feed three more passengers."

The strange luma got way too close to Mario's face, making Mario very uncomfortable. The luma stared at Mario angrily. "Especially since you just keep inviting them to stay." he harshly whispered.

Mario blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hmm... I guess you're right, Lubba." He turned to Pokey and Lucas, who looked very sad, and started fiddling with his fingers. He didn't want to say no to them, but he really didn't have a choice.

Suddenly, Lucas got an idea. "Wait, I just remembered, my dad gave me some money before he left." Mario looked at the boy with a grin. Lucas walked up to the the purple luma called Lubba.

"If we can buy the supplies you need, can we stay for the trip?" asked Lucas. Lubba thought about it and seemed to except the terms of the agreement.

"If you can get us enough food for at least a few of days, we'll let you stay." said the tubby purple luma.

Mario jumped up in excitement and Fuel and Pokey high-fived each other. Lucas went to the ledge of the cliff and tried to climb it. But, he failed to grab onto the edge. Pokey grabbed Lucas and boosted him up. He did the same for Fuel. But when he tried to climb up the ledge, he couldn't.

Mario and Luigi nodded in agreement on something and walked over to Pokey. Mario grabbed Pokey's left hand, and Luigi grabbed the other. And soon, they jumped high into the air and landed on top of the cliff. It seem Pokey and Lucas is not the only people with superpowers.

"Thank you, Mario Bros. Want to help us get the supplies?" Pokey said as he wiped himself off. The Marios agreed and they followed Lucas and Fuel to the market.

* * *

January 29, 2027 11:13 A.M. Grocery Store , Tazmily Town...

They went shopping...

Do I really need to describe them shopping? Perhaps this is a perfect time to answer some questions about this fanfic.

Q: Why are you writing a story with Porky as a protagonist?

A: After playing Mother 3, I saw a possible chance for Porky to redeem himself. I took the theory of the limitations of human insanity (Which means there is a limitation of insanity before the mind becomes sane. To this day, this theory has yet to be proven. But there is a slight chance of possibility to it.) and saw the perfect chance.

Q: Are you a DusterxKumatora fan?

A: Surprisingly, I have no interest in relationships between two fictional characters. I only used them to promote actions within the plot. Fuel is another example. His love towards Lucas creates a bond powerful enough to overcome some obstacles.

Q: Why are there many references towards other media?

A: The creator of Mother himself referenced many different musicians, television shows, and pop culture in his games. I'm only doing my part to make this story as Mother-like as possible.

Q: Why is Mario in the story? Is this a crossover fanfic?

A: (Read the beginning.) Mario Galaxy 2's Starship Mario gave me the perfect excuse to add him. Because, he's traveling throughout the universe and Earth is part of the universe. Believe it or not, I was originally planning Linebeck from the Legend of Zelda series to bring them to the island.

"Excuse me, Mr. Writer?"

Yes, Pokey?

"We're done shopping, you can continue the chapter."

Ah, yes, very well.

* * *

January 29, 2027 13: 02 (1:02 P.M.) Starship Mario, Tazmily Town...

Mario and Pokey was pulled a cart filled with food up the path to Flint's home. The only reason it was taking two people to pull the cart, was because Luigi, Lucas, and Fuel were taking a nap on top of the crates of food.

Mario grunted. "Why.. Why did we... agree to let them nap?" asked Mario. Pokey also grunted at the weight of the cart.

"Because, they gave us the puppy-dog eyes." Pokey explained. It was true, they couldn't resist the cute eyes of Luigi and the children.

Mario stopped pulling the cart and removed the sweat of his forehead with his hat. When he removed his hat, a small white luma came out of his hair.

"Mario? Why is there a luma under your hat?" asked Pokey. Mario looked up at the luma and tickled its belly. It giggled and went back to Mario's head as he placed back his hat.

"It feels safe inside it. Besides, it's not giving me any trouble." said Mario. His hat shook and giggled. It made Mario smile and Pokey laugh.

"Doo doo do dooo. Doo doo do dooo. Dah dah dah dah daaah daaah daaaaa!"

Mario and Pokey looked up at the sound and saw a mushroom shaped spaceship hovering above them. It landed a few feet away from them. A red toadstool jumped out of ship.

"Hey, Mr. Mario! We're back from exploring!" yelled the red spotted toadstool. Mario walked up to him and patted him on the head. "Good job, Toad." said Mario.

Pokey walked up to Mario. Toad cautiously looked at him and Pokey started to feel unease. Mario saw Toad was a little scared of Pokey.

Mario introduced them. "Oh, Toad, this is my good friend, Pokey. He's gonna help us find that Power Star. Pokey, this is Toad T. He's the captain of the Toad Brigade."

Mario got closer to Pokey's ear. "Don't let the title fool you, he's a really a cowardly guy. But, he's-a sweet.." Pokey felt better inside. Soon, a green, blue, and purple spotted toads jumped ot of the ship and circled Pokey. He felt more uncomfortable when they started to examine him.

Mario laughed at their reaction to Pokey. Toadstools had a very curious interest on Earth-based humans. Mario and Luigi was an example of Mushroom-based humans. The difference was their size and appearance. Mushroom Humans have unusual shaped bodies, stretchy muscles, and rubbery bones due to their evolution from toadstools.

"Um, Mario? Can you tell them to stop inspecting me?" asked Pokey. The toads seemed to have already stripped him down to his boxers and were softly punching his chest. Mario laughed even harder when he saw that.

"Okay guys, stop stripping the man." said Mario. Soon, they stopped and dressed him back quickly. It seemed Pokey cannot grasp the true form of the toads' act as he was dressed back to normal in 3.4 seconds.

"Okay guys, help us load these crates of food on the ship" The toads obeyed Mario's request and started to unload the cart of food. They even carried the napping passengers on top of the crates to the ship.

Mario looked back at Pokey. "So, would you like a tour of the ship?" Mario asked.

Pokey was still dizzy from the sudden dressing but agreed...

* * *

January 29, 2027 10:33 A.M. Svinalvania, Eagleland, Wastelands...

The room was dark and mechanical. A sole blue light shines from the ceiling in middle. The room had a hum that was bone-chilling and the faint glow of the large computer screen cause more eeriness.

This is the lair of the "Master"...

The mechanical door's slided open to reveal an unmasked Issac. He walked forwards to the throne and bowed.

"Master, I have return with grave news." Issac spoke softly. The Master raised his hand to silence him and he obeyed.

"Do not take it hard on yourself, Commander Issac. I warned you that his return would be unpleasant and his power has proven once again his might. Please rest for today, for tomorrow will be a better day." spoke the Master.

Issac bowed once again and walked back out. The doors closing caused an echo across the room.

"The old fool has no clue, does he Master?"

A dark silhouette came out of the shadows to his master. He stood by his master side.

"No, he doesn't. He's just distraction to keep Porky busy." The master said. He turn the throne around and lite up the computer screen. The screen revealed research and data of a project he was working on. He activated his satellite and got a view of the country.

"Look at it, slave. This used to be a powerful country, and now, now it a complete barren wasteland."

The mysterious silhouette looked at his master "What happen to it, my lord?"

Ness sighed. He activated footage of that fateful day. He heard people screaming for mercy and others praying to their gods But in the end, it happen and they died. He turned the computer off and turned his throne. "This! This was caused by your old master. But now, sweet irony will kill him."

The silhouette looked over at his master and spoke. "Master? Why did you enslave me back in the ruins of New Pork City?

Ness got up from his throne and slapped the silhouette across the face. He had a wicked smile planted on his face.

"Because your powers are too great to be wasted on a pig! You even committed suicide to escape from him!"

The silhouette became more controlled of his body. "I killed myself, to protect my loving brother!" he shouted and removed his helmet. The silhouette revealed to be a red haired boy that looked like Lucas. It was Claus, Lucas's twin brother.

He tried to run away but was electrocuted by his obedience collar. He collapsed on the floor in pain. Ness got closer and crouched down to Claus's ear. "If your brother really loved you, why did he leave your corpse behind? Why did he let you die?" he whispered harshly.

He started beating the collapsed body "I saved you! I rebuilt you! You are my most prized possession! I own you, body and soul!" he yelled at him.

He looked down at Claus and licked the blood off his cheek. "Mmm.. Delicious." He raised from the ground and kicked Claus once again for good measure.

He snapped his fingers and two guard came and grabbed Claus away to the Brainwash Chamber.

Ness walked back to his throne, and sat on it.

"After so long, my plan is now coming to fruition. Finally, a new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!" He laughed manically.


	7. The Good, the Bad and the Truth

_This is going to be a slow chapter. There will be an answer to what happen to the Earth, two new characters are introduced, and Ness becomes even more inhuman than before. Wow, it's not a slow chapter. I'm also sorry if this took too long to write. I had an emergency tooth removal surgery. It was not as bad as I thought it would be._

* * *

January 29, 2027 13:54 (1:54 P.M.) Starship Mario is Ready to Launch...

A group of townspeople were standing on the cliff side near the Starship Mario, talking to Lucas. They were waving and wishing Lucas luck on his journey. Fuel was already napping on the deck next to Even T., who was also napping, and Pokey was talking with the Luigi near the helm of the ship.

"So, by combining the hydromagnetic link of any species' deoxyribonucleic acid, you can create a safer energy source" explained Luigi; nodding his head.

Pokey disagreed. "But the success rate of your proposal is risky at best. The subject would have a high chance of genetic mutation and many physical situations like a myocardial infarction or worse, disseminated lupus erythematosus. You can't really use the welfare of life for fuel, no matter how important it is."

Luigi thought about what Pokey said and nodded slowly in agreement. "True, very true. Perhaps if we create biofuel made from the amanita pantherina mushroom."

Pokey laughed at that; Luigi was not amused. Pokey tried to contained his laughter and looked back Luigi. "Unless you want to cause people to have psychedelic hallucinations, I would stick your current energy source."

Luigi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, as he knew Pokey was right.

Fuel shifted in his sleep and mumbled. "Nerds."

Mario jumped up the orange pipe and landed next to Luigi. He was covered in soot and was coughing. Luigi quickly ran up to Mario to see if he was alright.

"Bro! What happen in the Engine Room? You're covered in soot. Are you okay?"

Mario grabbed a handkerchief from his overall's pocket and wiped his face. He looked at Luigi and Pokey, and smiled at them as a sigh of saying he okay.

"I went over the engine room to find out why the gravity reactor was not working."

Luigi and Pokey looked at each other. They both asked Mario "And?"

Mario wiped his forehead with his hankie and the luma under his hat swiped it to wipe itself off. Soon, it started to scrub the soot off Mario's clothes.

"It seems we used most of the energy to come to this planet. If we have a chance of going to the island, it might take us a day to reach there. This ship can only go about 67 Mph because of the low energy."

The luma finished wiping the soot off Mario and hid back into his hat. He scratched the underside of his nose as he smirked, making Luigi and Pokey laugh.

"Well, that's not nearly as bad as taking a sailboat that would bring us there in three days."

They turned around to Lucas's voice. He was holding his suitcase filled with clothes. On his side, a green toad was helping him by carrying another case. Sadly, the toad fell over, but Lucas was able to help him up.

"Thank you, Mr. Lucas!" The toad said.

Lucas blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "No problem, Bank T. After all, you were kind enough to help me carry my stuff."

The toad nodded, he grabbed Lucas's other suitcase and went into the green pipe. Pokey was curious about the things in the ship, but he knew he could ask Mario later. Luigi went to the steering wheel.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" asked Luigi.

Mario checked to see all his passengers were there. He counted a penguin, a bee, a wooden man, a rabbit, two gear head robots (one gold, another silver), and all six toads... Wait? Six toads?

"Good Afternoon, Master Mario." said the sixth toad.

Mario finally recognized the toad. He was an old toad and had a shiny white mustache. He wore expensive purple business vest., It was the Mushroom Kingdom's ambassador and the Princess' caregiver. Mario groaned.

"Toadsworth! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"" Mario asked.

Toadsworth walked up to him calmly, and banged Mario on the head with his cane repeatedly.

"How dare you, Master Mario? The Princess is in the clutches of that demonic Koopa King, and you are asking me questions? I am the one who asks the questions here, old bean."

Mario fell unconscious due to the repeated hits. Luigi ran up to Mario and lifted his head. Pokey went over to see if Mario would be okay. He removed Mario's hat and the luma under it ran away; it hid in Luigi's hat. Pokey looked over Mario's head to see there was no bleeding or any bruising.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who you think you are?" yelled Pokey.

The old toad scolded at Pokey's questioning. "Such vulgar and ignorance. I am Herald William Toadsworth, Esquire, and I am a high ranked official of the Mushroom Kingdom for over 67 years. Who might you be, dear boy?" he said with a cocky attitude.

Pokey grinned his teeth at Toadsworth behavior. He spoke out. "I'm Pokey Grünbaum Schlomo Freud Minch. I was once a powerful corrupt authoritarian of a short lived nation known as Empire Porky. That young man with the blond hair is the one who convince me to disband the nation."

Toadsworth brushed his mustache with his digits. He smiled and bowed before Pokey. When he stood straight up again, he was blushing.

"I'm quite sorry Master Minch, I'm just so very worried about the Princess that I-"

Pokey interrupted him when he raised his hand and looked away. "Please... Don't call me "Master". I don't deserve that title. Mister? Fine. Sir? Okay. But, never call me Master, Sire, Highness, Lord, and never bow before me. I don't deserve such kind gestures."

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "I am sorry Sir Pokey, you must tell me what you did that was so terrible sometime."

Pokey was about to say something, but Mario awoken with a horrible groan. He tried to stand up, but fell back towards Luigi. Luigi stared madly at Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth! You really hit him hard this time! Help me bring him to the Captain's Room."

Toadsworth mumbled something about his back, but helped Luigi lift Mario up. He looked at Lubba and asked him to start the ship. Lubba nodded in agreement.

Pokey went over to Lucas and patted him on the head. They followed Pokey to the captain's room. Meanwhile, the toads grabbed and carried the still sleeping Fuel to the green pipe that led to the passengers quarters, and tossed him into the pipe.

"Everyone in the cliff area! Please evacuate the area, we are about to blastoff southward!" Lubba shouted at the townsfolk on the cliff.

They ran away from the area and Lubba hovered at the helm of the ship. He started steering the ship starboard towards the south. He gave one quick glance at the cliff to see if anyone was there.

Once he got the sight of clearance, he gently thrust the throttle forward. The ship shook violantly and flew forward at a breaking speed at first.

It started to slowly go at a gentle speed of 65 mph. The island of Nowhere was gone from sight and Lubba, he felt like an adventurer.

* * *

January 29, 2027 14:21 (2:21 P.M.) Starship Mario (1006 Miles 'till Phosphor Island!) Captain's Room...

* * *

Lucas opened the doors of the captain's room and was amazed at the decorations and design of it.

The walls were a tannish, with red and green frames. There's a red carpet with shinning white stars and a small porthole on the left side of the room. Two beds were in front of him, one was red, the other was green. The drawer in between the beds had a small lamp. There were many knickknacks around the room and pictures of Mario's friends on the drawer.

Lucas stepped out of the way and let Luigi come in, with Mario on his arms. He placed Mario the red bed and pulled the covers over him. Mario, still weak from his beating with Toadsworth, thanked Luigi for helping him.

Toadsworth walked up to the bed and looked sympathetic. "Oh dear.. I'm sorry Master Mario, I didn't know my own strength. But don't worry, I'll take over your captaincy until you feel well. After all, I was in the Merchant Marines for 5 years before I worked for King Toadstool. Why, I remember like it was yesterday, when I.."

Mario looked at Luigi with his eyes widen and shook his head panicky while Toadsworth was taking about the good old days. He was practically begging Luigi not to let Toadsworth run the ship while he was resting. Luckily, Luigi nodded in agreement.

"... So, the captain gave me such a hardy laugh when I successfully docked the ship while fight those blasted smugglers."

Luigi rolled his eyes at Toadsworth story, but placed a fake smile. "Toadsworth, why don't you and I cook the crew a stuffing meal while telling me the story about when you were a five star chef on TV?"

Toadsworth smiled "That's a capital idea, Master Luigi. Let's go to the ship's kitchen and show these whippersnappers how a meal is cooked!"

He followed Luigi outside the room, at the same time, Pokey entered the room. He said "Bye." quietly to the both of them.

He walked up to Mario and looked down at him. "How are you feeling?" asked Pokey

Mario looked at Pokey and smiled "Fine. But, can I speak with you in private?"

Pokey looked at Lucas and back at Mario. "Okay. Lucas, go up and see if they need any help."

Lucas nodded and ran out the room, leaving Mario and Pokey alone.

"Pokey? Is this planet called Earth?" asked Mario

Pokey looked confused at Mario's question, but answered anyway. "Yes, Mario. This is the planet Earth. Why?"

Mario looked away from Pokey. His face became darker and more emotionless.

He was hurt.

"My family ran away from the Mushroom World to this planet because of the Koopa King and his son, Bowser, threatened me and Luigi. After a few years in Brooklyn, that evil tyrant found out we lived in Earth and send his minions to destroy us."

Mario turn back to Pokey. Tears were leaving his eyes.

"They killed our parents and I had to practically raise Luigi at the age of 11. Poor Luigi, he was only 9 years old when it happened. He cried for hours, for days. He didn't eat, sleep, or even talked for weeks. He was so scared, he slept by my side."

Pokey grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it.

Mario continued his tale. "We lived in the streets most of our lives, but there was a friend of mine who helped us. His name was Spike, he gave me a job as a demolition worker when I was 17. Once I passed high school, I got my carpentry certificate from the United Brotherhood of Carpenters and Joiners of America, and a job at Brooklyn Constructions. The money I got helped us get a small apartment, food, clothes, and even help me payed for Luigi's college."

Pokey giggled. "It seems you really love your brother. You sacrifice a lot just to help him get into college."

Mario started to chuckle as well. "Ya. There's nothing I won't do for him."

The laughter stopped and Mario continued. "One night, I was taking my girlfriend to Coney Island on a date. Before we left my apartment, we heard about an escaped ape was on the loose on the radio. We walked outside and, out of nowhere, the ape snatched her and ran away into a construction site."

Pokey interrupted him. "Who was that ape and why would he kidnap her?"

"His name was Donkey Kong. I didn't know till later, but he was from a rare species of intelligent apes from a small island in the Mushroom World. As it turns out, the Koopa King threatened his family if he didn't get rid of me. The kidnap he pulled, was just bait to lure me into a dangerous zone."

Pokey was satisfied with the answer and nodded.

"Anyways, I was able to save my girlfriend, but she dumped me on the spot. Not to mention, the New York Construction Commission took my certificate because of the destruction of the site. Because of that, I couldn't afford to pay Luigi's college. Luckily, Luigi and I was able to join the Plumbers Academy. We became plumbers and got our job the very next day. The Mayor of New York City gave us a job to investigate the sewers' clogging and leaking."

"It seemed like it was the work of the Koopa King again, little did I know, the Koopa King was dead and his son Bowser took over. Those creatures in the sewers were not connected to him, they were just animals that mutated from the sewage. When we went deeper into the sewers, we found a strange large multi-colored pipe. We turned back to leave, but the pipe sucked us into it."

"When we woke up, we were in the middle of a forest and the pipe was nowhere to be seen. We looked around the area and found a way out. The first thing we noticed was the back of a large castle. When we reached the castle, we met Toadsworth and he already knew who we were. He told us that we are the only people who could save the princess."

Pokey interrupted again. "Who is this princess?"

Mario smiled. "Her name is Princess Peach Toadstool. She is a beautiful women with a loving and kind spirit. I have rescued her many times, and because of that, we have fallen in love with each other."

Pokey smiled. He never felt true love, only deep hate and greed. Perhaps he'll find someone one day.

"Pokey? Tell me what happen to this planet." said Mario.

Pokey's smile turned into a sign of grief. He didn't want to talk about it, but Mario had a right to know.

"In 2002, a mysterious virus spread across the globe. At first, it seem like a normal virus. But after a few months, the virus became more quiet and more deadly. It was revealed later, the virus was man-made."

"They tried to find the people who made it, but those people had another plan. They turned country's against each other. By making it look like a spy from another country killed other world leaders, they made the United Nations shut down on July 1, 2003. It as the beginning of World War III."

Pokey looked down at the floor. "Then on October 23, 2005, the United States, Russia, and China unleashed their nuclear attack on the world. The force and radiation was the equivalent to the sun crashing our planet. 97% of life on Earth was killed, the other 3% are either mutants or survivors. Nowhere Islands and few other islands are the only oasis left in the world. The rest, the rest is a radioactive wasteland..."

* * *

January 30, 2027 0:54 (12:54 A.M.) Prison Cells, Svinalvania, Wastelands...

* * *

The cold metal door buzzed, two guards and Issac entered the cold dungeon. The prisoners panicked, fearing it was Master Ness's dinner time. They screamed for mercy, others were committing suicide with whatever they had lying around.

The guards that entered were restraining Claus from escaping, but found it hard with him struggling.

"Let me go, you goddamn asses! I swear if I ever escape, I'll kill all of you in the most painful ways possible!" screamed Claus.

Issac had enough of his constant yelling. He turned around and faced Claus. He grabbed his pistol from it holster and pistol-whipped Claus twice.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You already broke the only thing that could help Master Ness control the minds of everyone!"

He grabbed Claus and plowed him in to the wall. He stared at him insanely, as if he was going to murder him.

"That helmet! It was the only thing he wanted. Now that it's gone, the brainwash chamber project is ruined!" he shouted.

He punched Claus in his gut three times. On the third hit, Claus coughed out blood.

But that didn't stop Issac. He asked the two guard to pin Claus to the wall and they did. He grabbed a nearby metal bat and struck Claus on his left mechanical knee. He struck it again and again, until Claus's collapsed on the ground.

While his leg may be mechanical, it still can register pain and it was hurting a lot. He grasped his leg in pain, but was picked up and tossed into a cell.

Issac locked it and taunted Claus. "You are no longer useful to Master Ness. I hope you like this cage, because the next time you leave it, the Master is going to have a buffet with you as the main course."

Issac left laughing. Claus knew what Issac said was true. Ness was a cannibal, but the worst kind of cannibal. He would eat the flesh raw, fresh from the person he was eating it from. What worse, the person he's eating would be awake when he does it.

He looked out the cell and saw a man hung himself to prevent himself from being a meal. Claus did something he hadn't done for a long time, he cried in fear.

"Claus? Claus, is that you?"

Claus looked around the dark cell to find the source of the voice. In the darkness of the cell, a young girl came out. She was about 16 years old, had dirty red hair, and green eyes.

Claus finally recognized her. She was a general in Ness's Supreme Army. She was considered the youngest general in the army and the only one Ness truly respected... Until he found out her secret involvement with the United Settlements.

She helped slaves and other people in Svinalvania escape by using a secret Underground Railroad route. Once Ness found out her secret, he executed her parents and threw her in the dungeon.

"Christie? You're alive?" asked Claus. He heard rumors of Ness doing gruesome things to her, but it look like it was just rumors. She ran up to Claus and hugged him. She knew about Claus's enslavement by mind control, she was happy that he had overcome it.

But the hug was short-lived, the beating Claus took caused him to moan in pain. She removed Claus's shirt and examined the wounded site..

She rubbed the bruise. "Looks like Issac really did some damage." She pressed the bruise, and Claus groaned in pain. "Minor internal bleeding in the stomach region, you're lucky to only have that. It seems your metal ribcage was able to take most of the shock from the bat. You'll be find in a few minutes."

Claus let out a chuckle, he was always considered lucky. "Luckily." he said sarcastically. "I was hit in the knees with a metal bat. He just punched me in the gut three time."

He looked out the cell and sighed. "I guess we have two options. We kill ourselves or we wait for dinner."

Christie giggled at his options. He became confused and stared at her. "What?" asked Claus.

She smirked. "You forgot the third option. Escape."

She ran to the corner of the cell and moved a small boulder to reveal a secret tunnel on the wall. Claus was amused.

"This leads to an abandon metro tunnel that leads to the ruins of Fourside. There, we can use an invention that my grandfather create. A DeLorean that can travel through time. Sadly, it can only be used as a teleporting device because of the flux capacitor that make it travel in time is destroyed."

He got up and limped to her. He smirked. "Well, lets go. I don't want to be that man's roast."

He went on his knees and crawl right in. Christie entered, crawling in backwards, and covered the hole with the rock.

They disappeared without the guards knowing it...

* * *

_Great Scott! And so ends this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as I'll be busy the next couple of days on E3! See you in 2-3 weeks._


	8. Pokey's Ture Power, Access Granted

_August 17, 1995: The Heroes of Destiny defeat Giygas. Ness, the leader of the group, return home that very day. That night, he received a letter from Pokey Minch. It states "Come in get me, loser! Spankety spankety spankety" _

_August 18, 1995: The United States Government was sent to debrief Ness and his friend on the Giygas Incident. Ness became a primary interest of the U.S. Government as of 15:32.13. Intelligence Officer 28-11 was sent to inspect Ness and his family. _

_August 22, 1995: Ness's father appeared to celebrate Ness's fourteenth birthday. Father identified as Dr. Andrew Birkin, a researcher of SSSDDDFFGLLLLL #### SSS FFF 664444#SSS LLPPPMMMN. Ness has moved to the highest interest of the United States Government and United Nations Organization's Security Council. _

_*Corrupted Data... Moving Ahead..._

_7anuary 3, 1998: Ness's 5ather, Dr. Andrew BIr&in, was transferred to a !ab in a Midwestern town (pop. est. 100,000) to help 4is br073r Dr. Wil#$% Bi4k!# on an !m90$TA#t uMB4e!a p4Ojekt. 4445666333200059877MMDD FFF 33334210P..._

_THIS INFO IS PROTECTED BY U.S. GOVERNMENT INTELLIGENCE AGENCY! FURTHER ACCESS IS DENIED!_

* * *

January 30, 2027 2:42 (2:42 A.M.) Starship Mario (512 Miles 'till Phosphor Island!)...

Luigi was steering the starship smoothly through the night sky. Well, not really. The ship can't hover anymore than 20 feet above the sea because of the low fuel they had. Lubba was stargazing with his telescope, while Mario, Toadsworth, and Pokey were on the main deck having tea and enjoying a snack. The passengers of the starship were snoozing in their beds, but Lucas and Fuel were walking around the ship.

It wasn't hard to do, most of the ship is connected by pipes. There was only five room in the ship. The captain's room was were Mario and Luigi slept, and now Pokey because they had an extra pullout bed on the wall. The kitchen area that was under the captain's room. The dinning area was under the engine room next to the kitchen. The cargo area was at the bottom of the ship, and the bedchamber where everyone slept was above the cargo area.

Fuel and Lucas were sitting in the dinning area have a midnight snack."So, Fuel. How does it feel to go on an adventure?" asked Lucas.

Fuel was beside him, drinking some hot cocoa. He smiled at Lucas. "Not as hard as you told me it would be. Where's the monsters, the treasures, the awesome things that I would love to brag to all my friends?"

Lucas laughed at that. "What other friends do you have besides me?"

Fuel looked at his drink. Lucas was right, he was the only friend he had. Mostly because he tried to make Lucas fall in love with him. Though his plans usually ended with him coming home with a mad seagull pecking his forehead. He finally decided to be forward this time.

He gulped, it was now or never. "Um. L-Luc? I.. Can I tell you s-s-something... Personal?"

Lucas looked at him worriedly. "Sure. What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Lucas, I lo-"

Suddenly, the ship started shaking violently. The emergency siren was blaring throughout the ship. Luigi's voice came on the intercom.

"Everyone, do not leave the area. The situation is under.. Oh God! Giant i-q-q-ddzzzzz" The intercom buzzed off.

Lucas didn't have time to panic. He quickly made his way to the yellow pipe that led to the main deck.

Fuel grabbed a knife he found nearby and followed Lucas.

* * *

January 30, 2027 2:44 (2:44 A.M.) Starship Mario (511 Miles 'till Phosphor Island!)...

The yellow pipe raised from the ground and Lucas jumped out of it. Fuel stepped out of it and hid behind him.

The scene around them was eerie. There was a mysterious fog surrounding them and the echo of their breath were heard.

"Hello?" shouted Lucas. There were no responses.

"Mario, Pokey, Luigi?" he shouted again. The only responses they heard was the water swishing under the starship.

"Nwehehehehehehe!..."

Lucas looked around for source of the laughter. He was starting to panic as he thought it was Fassad. Fuel was so frighten, he held on to Lucas for protection.

"Lucas... Lucas... Come home... Come to your mother... Lucas..."

Lucas became paralyzed when he thought he heard his mother's voice. He fell to his knees and cried "Mom?"

"Lucas, that not your mother. She's dead." Fuel shouted. He was hugging Lucas out of his trance. Fortunately, Lucas was able to snap out of it. He blushed when he saw Fuel was hugging him and stood up immediately. He looked around and prepared for a fight he feared would happen.

"Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas... I... feel... h.a.p.p.y..."

Lucas couldn't grasp the true form of the voice he just heard. His nose started to bleed. He looked behind him and saw Fuel had fainted.

"Come on out you coward!" he shouted to the fog.

A familiar voice spoke. "Very well, boy. I'll turn off the fog, but I hope you know what you've chosen."

The fog began to disappeared. He saw a turned tea table and a bunch of broken tea cups next to a fainted Pokey, Mario, and Toadsworth. Luigi was at the helm, knocked out on the wheel.

He heard a loud vacuum sound coming from behind him. He turned around and was surprised at what he saw.

It was a giant hovering mechanical squid controlled by a man in a UFO. The man was non-other then Issac!

"Issac! What are you doing here? What did you do to them?" Lucas shouted angrily.

Issac just laughed at the boy. "Oh, dear Lukey. Do you honestly think you can stop the Master's plan."

He grabbed the controller that commanded the squid. "I like you to meet Squid-Bot 233. This machine releases a nasty kind of fog that causes hallucination, nasal bleeding, and light headiness. I would make it kill you and the rest of your friends, but the Master wants you and Pokey alive. So, come with me quietly."

Lucas just laughed at Issac's orders. He had no intention to give himself up. He just did what anyone would do in this situation. Mock the person in a cocky way.

"I'm sorry, Issac. We feel more comfortable here. I know, why don't you come back when you're a little more mmmmmmmm nicer?" he said.

Issac shut his eyes and sighed. "How disappointing, your Morshu reference doesn't fit in this fan's fictional story."

Lucas slapped his forehead. "You just broke the forth wall, you idiot! Stick to the script!"

He grabbed his script from his back pocket and read. "Sorry. Let's see... Giant Squid... Giygas... Dr. Robotnik... Kid Icarus Uprising... Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword... Nintendo 3DS is 6 times more powerful than the Wii.. Ah, okay." He cleared his throat. "How disappointing, but no matter. I'll just let my monster knock you out, and kidnap you and your swine."

Lucas let out a sarcastically humorous laugh. "Your the only monster here, Issac. Why don't you come down here and fight like a man."

Issac scoffed at him as he took one last glance at his script before placing it in his pocket. "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk...have at you!"

He jumped down from his UFO and grabbed his baton-like weapon. He stood guard as he commanded the squid machine to attack Lucas.

The squid let out an eerie howl. It was low pitched and frightening. It jumped up into the night skies and landed at the center of the starship. Its tentacles were waving all over and it grabbed some of the unconscious people as hostages.

Issac laughed insanely in front of the giant squid. He stood there in a mocking pose. "Lucas. You are too young to understand this, but what he has planned is to benefit mankind. The water back in the island will let everyone trust his decisions and he would use the newly sleeping Dark Dragon to power his device."

Lucas stared madly at Issac. _'This man's lost it! But I just might get some answers out of him...' _he thought.

He pretend to be interested in Issac's Master's Plan"What's his plan, Issac?" he asked.

Issac dropped his guard down, and smiled devilishly at Lucas. He told the squid thing to standby. "The Master will create a new genesis. He will bring forth death into the wastes and create a new land under his power. He wanted the power of the Dark Dragon to create this, but found a more powerful alternative."

He stared behind Lucas, causing him to look behind his shoulder. They were looking at the unconscious Pokey that was just laying there with his cane at hand. Lucas was shocked. He knew Pokey had become more powerful, but to reach the point that he more powerful than the Dark Dragon. It was unheard of.

He gazed over at Issac again and got into a battle pose. "I won't let you take him. You'll have go through me first."

Issac stood there and laughed. "Ha! You think you can defeat me?" he grabbed an advance looking dart gun from his side. Lucas didn't notice it because he was charging PSI Love spell behind his back.

"**PK Lo-**"

"Stop right there!" shouted Issac. Before Lucas could have finish his spell, Issac shot a dart into Lucas neck. Lucas couldn't react fast enough and collapsed onto the floor when he was shot.

He grabbed the dart on his neck and pulled it off. He stood up, only to fall on his knees in pain. "Wh-What did yu-you do to meee?" he gagged. He start to feel sick in his stomach and puked on the floor. Issac only laughed at the boy's misfortune as he walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Lucas? Can't take a little radiation?" he mocked him. "The radioactive waste I inserted into you comes from the wastelands, I only hit you with enough to give you minor radiation sickness."

He grabbed Lucas by the hair and lifted him. He stared into the boy's eyes madly. "You're lucky. If you lived in the wastelands, you couldn't use your powers for the rest of your life."

Lucas tried to look at Issac, but he felt too sick to open his eyes all the way. "Wh-What do you mean?" he cried.

Issac dropped him and turned to the squid monster thing. "The radiation causes PSI users to lose their powers. Long term exposer causes the user to go completely powerless forever. I only injected you with a minor dose. You'll be fine in a few hours."

He grabbed his controller and looked up at the squid. "If you excuse me Lucas, I have a pig to wrangle. Squid-Bot! Let go of those weaklings and grab our prize."

The squid stared blankly at Issac, confused as if he could not compute his command. He did drop the hostages back to the ground, but he did not grab Pokey. Issac knew that this would only happen if the target is not in sight. He turned around and saw that Lucas was still sick on the ground, but Pokey was nowhere in sight.

"He's awake? Damn it!" he shouted as he looked around for any sight of the awoken Pokey. He heard a slashing sound from behind him. He turn to see his squid-bot was sliced in half and Pokey was in the middle of the oily mechanical mess. A mysterious cyclone engulfed him and the squid robot, causing Issac to cover his eyes.

Issac opened once the winds settled, and saw Pokey clean and the squid-bot remains gone. For once in his life, Issac trembled in fear. Pokey was holding a 14 foot sword in his hand and Issac was surprised to see it transform into a cane.

Pokey stepped closer to him, causing Issac to step away from him. Pokey body started to glow bright red and skin became more darker. Finally, Issac tripped and landed on his butt. Pokey stood a few inches in front of him.

He grabbed Issac by the collar and raised him to eye level. "I told you to NEVER HURT HIM!" he yelled. He punched Issac in the groin area hard with his free hand. Issac screamed in pain, and Pokey dropped him on the ground.

Issac looked up at Pokey, and became paralyzed with fear. He saw Pokey's eyes became cat like and it glowed yellow-orange. His glowing red body consumed both of them into a horrific place. They were surrounded by red swirling disfigured faces, blanked by complete darkness. The faces took shape into a more disturbing figure of a unborn baby.

He looked at Pokey and saw he became more evil looking. His face was blue, as if he was dead.

"Y.O.U H.U.R.T L.U.C.A.S..." Pokey said in an eerie demonic tone. Issac was teriffied. He closed his eyes and was on his knees, begging for mercy.

Pokey's hand transformed into a large claw and he was about to stab Issac with it.

"P-Pokey... Don't... Please..."

He turned to the sound of the cry and saw Lucas was standing up, crying for Pokey to stop. He went closer to Pokey and embraced him. Pokey skin color and hand returned to normal, his eye became its normal shade of blue, and the surrounding darkness disappeared.

"Lucas... I feel.. faint." Pokey whispered. He shook his head and turned to Issac, only to see he disappeared. They heard a crashing sound and saw it was Issac escaping to his UFO

"Damn it! Master Ness was right, he is too powerful!" Issac said from his UFO. He turned to Pokey and spoke.

"You might be powerful, but that doesn't mean you have no weakness. 'Till next time, Swine. Spankety spankety spankety!" he said before escaping out of sight to the east.

Pokey looked at were Issac disappeared and thought. "Master.. Ness?" he looked down at his feet. "No.. It couldn't be..."

A tear slowly rolled off his eye.

* * *

_Accessing Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation Data File 634021RC_

_Username: BrikinWill_

_Password: **********_

_Access Granted..._

_

* * *

_

_Researcher Diary 1/7/1998_

_The G-virus Project has reach an impasse. Subject Lisa Trevor has severely mutated by previous experiments, __causing some kind of defense mechanism against the virus. While it seems like an unfortunate turn of events, the antibodies would help me create a more powerful and successful viral strain._

_My brother Andrew and his family has just moved into Raccoon City. Having him help me continue the virus' legacy was Albert's idea. Perhaps I should invite Albert to dinner with us, but knowing him he would just say he's busy with S.T.A.R.S._

_

* * *

_

_Researcher Diary 5/9/1998_

_The G-virus was turning out wonderfully. With the help of those antibodies, the host mutation was an improvement. Sadly, we had to terminate the subject, as he was getting hostile. I'm also working on another project called 'Revelations'. _

_This virus would be the perfect replacement to the t-virus. While it can bring people back from the dead, it would let them retain their intelligence and give them super-human abilities. Plus, the need to consume flesh is not present._

_We celebrate tonight with a game of poker with the keeper of the mansion. I hope he doesn't cheat like last time._

_

* * *

_

_Researcher Diary 5/11/1998_

_I don't know how, but the t-virus has been released threw out the mansion. Wesker and I hid in a secret panic room in the basement of the mansion. We had an escape route plan and we would leave Raccoon City, but I decided to stay and continue my research on 'G'. Wesker warned me about the true intentions of Umbrella. _

_But I must finish the G-virus and 'Revelations'._

* * *

_Researcher Diary 7/26/1998_

_Damn it, Albert Wesker. He was planning to leave Umbrella and trade its secrets to another organization. I'm not mad at him for that, in fact I wish I could join him if it wasn't for 'G', I was mad because of his plan._

_He wanted to fake his death by actually killing himself and get resurrected by my prototype of 'Revelations'. Needless to say, I was mad and frighten. For years, I considered him as my rival and closest friend. And now, he wants to kill himself!_

_But, his plan worked as he was witnessed getting impaled by Tyrant and returned back to life with great power. Before he left Raccoon City, he came into my home, and asked me to inject myself and let him kill me so we could be together as "gods". I reject the offer, I still have 'G' to perfect, and he seemed to accept my decision. _

_I told him, once I perfect 'G'. I will leave Umbrella and escape with him. **Luckily, I gave the last of 'Revelations' to my brother before he left back to Onett a few weeks ago... **_


	9. Phosphor is Here, Claus's Parenthood

_Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation Microphone Records 930982012ONT_

_AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!_

_Username: OzSpencer_

_Password: *******************_

_Access Granted._

_File Audio 10232005 is now loading..._

"_Ness, if your listening to this, it means the world has ended. I'm sorry your hard work has led to this. You probably had a hard time entering this file. That's because you're infect with the virus I left in the basement. I told you to never go there, but giving the situation, I would do the same."_

"_The virus you have is a prototype version of the tG virus. Sadly, I was intensifying the G component of the virus. That's why you have those eyeball shaped tumors on you body. While the virus can't be cured, you can balance it."_

"_As you know, you have a hunger for human flesh. This hunger is the t virus trying to balance itself to G. You need to have the NE-T virus in your body to do that."_

"_In the desk under this computer, you'll find a map and the key to a small private Umbrella lab under the subway tunnels in Onett. Inside is a Tyrant dubbed T-013. You need to consume it in order to balance yourself. There is also a metal briefcase that contains the last of your uncle's 'Revelations' project. If you wish, you may take it to decrease your mutations"_

"_But be warned, that virus only has a 20% success rate. You might take it and die as soon as 12 minutes."_

"_...Goodbye, son. I wish I could have been with you at the end, but the government has me on a tight leash. Remember I...l-oo- ve.. ee -y-oo..." _

"If only he knew what his son has become. Maybe, he already did?"

A strange figure stood in front of a worn out computer. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He wore worn clothes and had an M4 shotgun on his back. The room he's in was dark and destroyed. Skeletons were hanging from the ceiling and other were on the floor with empty whiskey bottles.

The man grabbed a gun from his side and shot the screen. He walked away from the computer and went outside the office.

He was inside the Umbrella Headquarters of Threed. At least, what was left of it. The nuclear bomb really did hell to this place. Half the building was crumbled to the floor. There were dead bodies all over the area. What worse, there were some zombies around the area.

However, the man was not alone. He had a friend with him. This man was his closest friend, they were always together during missions. Their current mission was to act as mercenaries to work for Ness. Secretly, they were part of the United Settlements' Brotherhood of the Order.

"Any reason why I heard a gunshot in there, Leon" the large muscular man with black hair asked.

Leon smiled "Well Chris, turns out Ness is an Umbrella by-product. If he got hold of that data, any hope for this world would be gone. "

Chris nodded his head. "What should we do now, Kennedy."

He grabbed a USBO cellphone. "The desk has a map and key to a secret, small Umbrella Lab. We need to await further instructions" Leon dialed a number and waited for an answer.

Chris started to chat to pass the time. "So? How's thing with my sister?" He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Leon. He waved his hand as to say no.

He shrugged and lit one to smoke. He inhaled and savored the flavor.

"You really shouldn't smoke, Chris. It's bad for your health." Leon said.

Chris laughed. "I'm nearly 54 years old, and we live in a radioactive wasteland. I think my health is the last thing I should care about." He took another puff. "But as I was saying. How's Claire and my nephew, Steven?"

Leon was waiting for someone to answer the phone. He knew that the USBO Communications Satellite was made out of used parts, but they could have made it better.

He answered Chris's question. "She's still working at the Underground Railroad. As for Steve, he's training to be a doctor."

Chris let out a small chuckle. "If there's anything good out of this ordeal, it's the fact that Claire is alive and happy with the man she loves. I just wish Jill was here to see this.."

Leon looked over to his partner. "She was a good woman, Chris. She was kind, beautiful, and strong willed." Chris nodded in agreement. Leon continued "If only Dr. Andonuts made the R.A.D. earlier, we could have saved her on time. Sadly, there was no way we could've known the governments of the world would go full nuclear."

Chris took another puff and dropped the cigarette on the floor. He patted Leon on the back. "Thanks, Leon. You're a good man. I'm glad my sister finally chose a man like you."

He let out another chuckle. Finally, the person behind the phone answered. "Agent Kennedy. We haven't heard from you in awhile. Any new information on Ness?"

Leon started to explain. "Yes Chief, last week's reporting on Ness's cannibalistic acts has been verified. Further investigating shows Ness's father, named Andrew Birkin, was an Umbrella researcher. Ness himself is a by-product of a viral leak from his basement, a heavily modified strain of Umbrella's experimental tG virus was the source of the viral leak. A map and key of the location has been founded and secured. Location is a private lab in the ruins of the Onett subway tunnels. We await for next course of action, sir."

There was a dead silence echoing through the phone. "Sir? Are you there?" asked Leon.

"Kennedy. Your mission is over. You and Redfield must head back to HQ."

Chris was shocked, he grabbed the phone from Leon's hand. "But Chief, What about Ness?"

"Your information puts him as a greater threat than before. We're facing a mutant bioweapon, not an insane madman. We can't risk losing you two. Retreat to HQ now!"

"Yes, sir." Chris grunted. He hanged up and gave the cell back to Leon.

Leon spoke. "Chris, he has a point."

Chris started to argue "We both have experience dealing with Umbrella's Bioweapons. We have for most of our adult lives! Why did he told us to retreat?"

Leon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ness is more powerful than any bioweapon Umbrella has ever made. The radiation has not destroyed his PSI ability because of the virus."

"Let's just go."

* * *

"... Lucas..."

"... 3.6 Gy of radiat..."

"... blood pressure is 80/63..."

"... e's seizing! We need to sta..."

"... cardiopulmonary arrest! Do we have a defibr..."

"...Lucas, LUCAS!"

* * *

January 30, 2027 15:42 (3:42 P.M.) Starship Mario (22 Miles 'till Phosphor Island!)...

* * *

"Lucas... Lucas, wake up."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Pokey was wiping his forehead with a moist towel. He also noticed he was in the Captain's room.

He tried to sit up on the bed, but felt pain though his entire body when he did. Pokey gently pushed Lucas back, and covered the boy with a blanket.

Pokey smiled at the boy. "You really put a scare on us. Seizures, cardiac arrest, and you were dead for three minutes. That radiation did some real damage on you."

Lucas stared at Pokey. He thought everything that happened was a dream. "So, Issac really did came here?" he asked.

Pokey nodded.

"And that world, the red swirling face, and the way you looked there. That was real too?"

Pokey hesitated for a few seconds, but nodded. "You must understand, Lucas. When I was evil, the evil came from a powerful creature called Giygas. A piece of the demonic thing went into my heart and turned me powerful and, well, evil. When I became good, the evil part hid away. It only comes out during moments of crisis."

Lucas closed his eyes. "So, you became that because Issac hurt me."

He looked back at Pokey. "What exactly did he do to me?"

Pokey grabbed another wet towel and placed it on the boy's head. "He exposed you with 3.6 Gy of radiation. You're going to be fine, Mario has special medicine that heals radiation."

Lucas got up and vomited in a bucket Pokey had nearby.

"How long will I be like this?" Lucas asked.

Pokey laid Lucas down and covered the boy again, then he wiped the vomit from his mouth with a small towel. "Just for a few more hours. You need to rest until you have the energy to at least eat something."

Lucas fell asleep again and Pokey tucked the boy in. He quietly walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He climbed the latter on the side. When he reached the top, he saw Mario with a small telescope looking ahead. Luigi was sitting on a small chair yawning, and the toads were cleaning the deck. Fuel was goofing around with the other passengers.

Luigi was the first one to see him. "Hey, Pokey. How's the boy doing?" he asked.

"He woken up, but fell asleep shortly after. Can you watch him for me?"

Luigi nodded. He walked passed Pokey and jumped off the ledge to the room.

Pokey walked up to Mario. "Do you see the island from here?"

"It's in the horizon, but it'll take a hour or two to reach." said Mario. He placed the small telescope down and went back to the helm. Pokey grabbed the telescope and looked ahead.

He saw the small island. From afar, he could see a volcano at the corner of the island and a jungle. He collapsed the telescope and sat it on a small table nearby. He sat on a chair and ponder on last night's incident.

_"What Issac said. 'Master Ness was right..' Was he really referring to Ness? The same Ness who only used violence as a last resort." he thought._

Sadly, his thoughts were interrupted by Fuel when he sat down next to him.

"Is Lucas gonna be alright, Pokey?" asked Fuel.

"He'll be find in a few more hours. Hopefully by then you'll have your _'Lucas, I love you'_ speech ready by then."

Fuel became wide-eye. "H-How did you know?"

Pokey smirked at him. "Why else would you come with us if not to impress him? That and you were having a wet dream after you lost consciousness."

Fuel blushed and looked away. Pokey noticed Fuel's frown.

"Fuel, you seem sad. What's wrong?" he asked worryingly.

Fuel turned to Pokey and cried "You think I'm a freak, don't you.."

Pokey was surprised by his reaction. "A freak? Why would I think your a freak?"

"Because, it not natural. A man is suppose to love a women, not another man." Fuel began to cry.

Pokey started to feel sympathy for the boy. He patted his back in reassurance.

"Fuel, what you are is not unnatural. In fact, many people before Nowhere Island were like you."

Fuel sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. There are many people just like you. It's not unnatural, it just something you're born with. And I can see that you accept who you are, which is good."

Fuel got up from his chair and hugged the once evil dictator. "Thanks, Pokey. Now if you excuse me, I have to practice my speech."

Fuel left him and went inside the ship via the green pipe. Pokey sat there and wonder about the outcome of Fuel's speech...

* * *

January 30, 2027 16:00 (4:00 P.M.) Starship Mario/Phosphor Island...

* * *

"Phosphor Island! Dead ahead!" shouted Mail Toad.

Pokey was having a spot of tea with Toadsworth when they heard the toad shout.

"My boy, must you scream so loudly. This peace and quiet is what all true sophisticated men strive for." said Toadsworth.

"Sorry Uncle Toadsworth..." The purple toad looked down at his feet and walked away depressed.

Pokey placed his tea on the coaster. "Toadsworth, you don't have to be rude to the poor thing. He was just trying to help."

Toadsworth sighed. "Perhaps I was a little hard on the poor boy."

He shouted to the young toad. "Mail T., why don't you join me and Sir Pokey for some late afternoon tea?"

The young toad jumped up in joy and ran to the table to take a seat. Pokey grabbed the handle of the teapot and poured it into a tea cup next to Mail T.

"Well then, Sir Pokey. What is in this small island? Why, it looks like it's no bigger than the village you came from." Toadsworth said after drinking some tea.

Pokey grabbed his tea cup and spun the contents with a small spoon. "There is a healer that has a specific plant I'm looking for in this island." He drank his tea.

Toadsworth looked at him for awhile. "What is this unusually rare plant you speak of?"

"The coca plant."

Toadsworth spat out his tea. He grabbed his hankie and wiped his mouth. "The coca plant!" he shouted. "That plant also exists in the Mushroom World and it used to make a terrible drug called cocaine! Why in the name of King Toadstool would you need that for?"

Pokey was shocked at the old toad's outburst. He didn't expect the same plant exists in the world they came from, let alone it's used to make the same drug as cocaine.

"Mr. Toadsworth, I'm not collecting it to make that drug. I'm collecting it to create an antidote for the tainted water supply of the Nowhere Island." He explained.

Toadsworth took a second to consider Pokey's explanation and finally accepted it. "I see.. Pardon my outburst, Sir Pokey."

Pokey nodded his head as a forgiving sign.

Mario walked up to the table. He greeted everyone with a smile. "Hey, Pokey. We finally arrived in the island...

* * *

January 30, 2027 16:00 (4:00 P.M.) Starship Mario/Phosphor Island...

* * *

Mario and Pokey jumped off the starship onto the beach. They saw a man who wore a white robe. He had long red hair that reached to his feet and a star shaped pendent on his necklace"Welcome to Phosphor Island." said the strange looking man.

Mario and Pokey walked over to the strange man. "Are you the Retro New Age Healer?" asked Pokey

The man looked at him and smiled. "Yep! I'm the Retro New Age Healer." He shook Pokey's hand. "Is there something you need of me?"

Pokey smiled. "Yes, I need the coca plant to make an antidote for brainwashing, and my mustache friend is looking for a..."

"Power Star. It's a gold star with two eyes." explained Mario.

The healer pondered. "I have a coca plant that I can give, but a power star... Aha! My necklace! I found this star about a week ago."

He removed his necklace and gave it to Mario. The star pendent opened it's eyes and grew to the size of Mario's head. It started to fly around Mario's body causing him to hover, and Mario grabbed it and shouted "Yahoo!" Soon, the star and Mario flew back to Starship Mario.

Pokey looked back, he saw the star disappear inside the ship and soon the ship let out a strange sound. The river from the captains room no longer fell into the ground below, but ran down the starship to the bottom to create a small upside down lake. It seem the artificial gravity was on.

"Here you go, Pokey. A coca plant..."

He turned back to the healer and grabbed the potted plant from his hands. "How did you know my name?" Pokey asked.

The healer chuckled. "I knew you would come... Let's leave it at that, my friend." He turn to leave into the forest, but he stopped half way.

"By the way... It is the same Ness you knew." he said before leaving the scene.

Pokey was speechless. He wanted more answers, but Mario was calling him to return back to the ship...

* * *

January 30, 2027 1:34 (1:34 A.M.) Abandon Metro Tunnels, Svinalvania, Wastelands...

* * *

It was truly abandoned. The tunnels were dark, but it seem the emergency generator was still working to power the lights. Parts of the area was completely cut off by the destroyed trains and collapsed ceilings.

"Christie... Thanks."

Claus was limping forward as he held on to Christie shoulder for support. He was still hurt by Issac's abuse and he believe his mechanical leg was broken.

"No prob." she said. "Maybe we should take a break so I could look at the map." She walked up to a small room in the side of the tracks. She open the door and saw it was a small office. But what was strange about the office, seems to be a large octagon shaped symbol on the wall. It had a red and white pattern, sorta like an umbrella top.

She placed Claus on the chair next to a computer and looked at the map near a small lamp.

Claus looked at the computer curiously and turned it on. It asked for the password. His computer eye was able to hack into the device and allowed him in.

"Hey, Christie. Come and look at this." he called. She stopped looking at the map and read the option on the computer screen.

"Activate T-013? Is that some kind of bazooka?" asked Christie.

"I don't know. But we really need a weapon if we're going to continue on." He pressed yes on the computer and heard a strange sound from behind him. They looked behind them and saw the wall with the symbol opened up to reveal a large transparent capsule. Inside the capsule is what made them panic.

A large man like creature was inside. It was about 8 feet tall. Its skin was blue, and its eye's had no pupils. One of its arms were clawed and the strangest feature of all was the heart was exposed outside his body. The capsule opened and the thing fell face flat onto the floor.

Christie grabbed Claus and they ran away from the seemingly dead creature. Little did they know that the creature was still alive...

They ran and ran until they crashed into something. That something was Ness. Unfortunately, Claus fainted on impact.

Christie was the first one to speak. "Ness!" He grabbed a broken pipe and started to attack. "Die monster! You don't belong in this world!"

Ness was able to pull away the the pipe from her hand and grabbed her by the neck.

"It was not by my hand that I was made king. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute." he told.

She kicked Ness off her and grabbed the rock. She threw it a Ness's face, causing him to fall to the ground. "Tribute? You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!"

Ness raised from the ground and said "Perhaps the same could be said of all religions." as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

She stared at him. "Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill-needs a savior such as you!"

Ness laughed at her. His clock came off his body and revealed his nude form. She was surprise to see the skin was greenish brown and there were eyes on many regions on Ness.

He started to growl "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk...have at you!"

Suddenly, Ness gasped and looked down on his chest. A large claw pierced his chest.

"L-leeavee Moooommmy a-a-lloonee..."

Ness looked behind him and saw a creature. The same creature that Claus and Christie released.

It threw Ness onto a pillar and he collapsed on the floor, dead. The creature turned Christie and walked up to her. For some reason, Christie didn't ran away.

The creature hugged her. "Moommmyyy.." It said.

She looked at the creature and then at Claus who had woken up to see this. The creature turned over and also hugged Claus.

"D-Daadddyyyyy.." It said

Claus looked at Christie, who was chuckling, and said "Perhaps we should go back to that office and see why this thing think we're his parents"

She nodded her head in agreement and helped him up. They heard another sound and turned to see the dead body of Ness was gone.

"W-Where did he go!" she asked in a panicked manner.

A spine-chilling laugh was echoed through the tunnels...

* * *

_That was... unexpected. See ya next time. Or not... It's your choice. Sorry this took awhile, I was on vacation._


	10. Wasteland Connection, Part 1

_I need some help from the people who reads this story. You see, there are some people in the story who still have PSI powers, but some of them are working for Ness while others are part of the Brotherhood of the Order. I wish to name these groups of people. My staff suggested to name the groups after the Star War's Force Groups (Sith and Jedi), but I think it's a little to lazy. I need your opinion, should I use those names, because I have a great way of explaining why they call themselves that(They do carry an energy sword that acts like a lightsaber.), or should I name them something else. If so, what should I call them?_

**

* * *

**

January 30, 2027 3:02 (3:02 A.M.) Abandon Metro Tunnels, Svinalvania, Wastelands...

Claus limped his way over to the small office where they found the Tyrant. He was supported by the creature as they entered the room again. He went over to the computer and sat there taking the recent events all in. Christie entered the room and started to examine it to find anything that could help them. She was able to find a small elevator hidden behind a bookcase.

Claus stared at the creature again and sighed. "Can you please take a seat on that couch?" he asked. The creature obeyed and sat down. "Thank you."

He began to search around the database for any clues onto what that thing is. He found it after a few seconds. "Hey, Christie." he called. "I think I found our creature" She ran behind him and looked at the monitor. She began reading it out loud. "Bioweapon Class: Tyrant.. Experiment: T-013.. Primary goal: Create bioweapon with morality?" She looked over at the Tyrant and saw it was fiddling with its claw.

Claus finished reading the rest of the report. "Experiment failed due to Tyrant's childlike behavior. Memory has been rebooted. Disposing of the body is schedule for October 24th. They never got a chance to get rid of the body, the nuclear attack happened a day earlier.." He turned back to Christie. "What should we do? That thing thinks we're its parents."

Christie shut her eyes and pinched her forehead. She groan at the sudden headache she got, but at the same time, she felt something else. She felt like someone was trying to communicate with her. _"..Listen... You must bring... creature... Go to... Oasis... the boy..." _She snapped her eyes open and looked at Claus.

"I think we should bring Ty with us to Oasis" she said. Claus looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?" he asked. She responded. "I sense we should.. Just trust me, okay."

She helped Claus up and supported him onto the elevator. The tyrant looked at them. "Come on, Ty. You're coming with us." she told him. The tyrant smiled at this and walked into the elevator with them. The elevator made a loud creaking sound when it started to move upwards. But it seems it was strong enough to lift them all.

**January 30, 2027 10:32 (10:32 A.M.) The Port (HQ of USBO), Wastelands...**

Jeff was petting his sleeping son's head as they rode on the sidecar of Picky's motorbike. He looked around and saw they were close. You see, The Port is not a colony in the middle of nowhere. It's built in the ruins of Boston, Massachusetts. He could tell it was close by the sight of many ships on the horizon. Picky drove down the road, but stopped at a military barrier gate.

"Halt!" said a guardsman, "State your name and your business." He pointed his rifle at them. Jeff grabbed his wallet and showed his badge at the guardsman. He walked up to Jeff and examined the badge. The man's aggressive behavior soon changed cowardly as he saw the genuinely of the badge.

"D-Dr. Andonuts!" the man panicked. He started salute Jeff. "Sir, I apologize for my earlier attitude towards you and your company. We have been waiting for you. The Grand Master and the Council has sent a message to you. General Claire Kennedy has the message and is waiting for you inside the Gate Office. Please, allow my men to park your friend's motorbike while I show you to Mrs. Kennedy's office." Jeff grabbed his sleeping son bridal style and followed the man. Picky woken up Paula, and soon they too followed.

**January 30, 2027 10:38 (10:38 A.M.) The Port (HQ of USBO), Wastelands...**

"General Claire Kennedy" the guardsman saluted, "Dr. Andonuts, Senator Polestar, and Lieutenant Minch have arrived."

Claire was sitting on her desk going over her reports. She looked away and stared at her guests. "Thank you, soldier. Please take Lieutenant Minch back to HQ. Commander Deluder has another assignment for him"

The guardsman saluted once more. "Yes Ma'am!" And with that, he led Picky outside the office; leaving Claire and her guest alone.

She grabbed a nearby bottle of vodka and took a full swing of it. Jeff was surprised. "Didn't take you for a heavy drinker, Claire."

She scoffed at him as she took another gulp. "What's the point. Ness has took over nine city in past week. We're losing our ground. It'll be a matter of time before he comes here."

Paula became frightened. She spoke out. "How is that possible? We-"

"He's got this new assassin. He's more powerful than any other PSI user we've ever fought." Claire explained.

Jeff placed his sleeping son on a nearby couch and looked up to her as she said that "What does he look like? How is he more powerful?" he asked.

Claire grabbed a file from her mess of a desk, and looked for the assassin's description. "According to this, he is about 5'6, has dull blue eyes, orange colored hair, carries a orange-yellow energy sword, and has a strange helmet. He clearly is a master of PSI, he can unleash powerful electrical attacks and some sort of magnetic barrier attack called LOVE."

Jeff pounder on what she said. "LOVE? As in Leto Orestes Venous Electra? That spell is very rare. The only people who knows that spell is a rare breed of aliens called Magypsies and the Grand Master."

Claire became curious. "You think he learned it from the Grand Master?"

"No.. The Grand Master never had an apprentice. That only leaves aliens, but the only ones in this planet are... Damn it!" Jeff slapped his own forehead in frustration. Paula was confused by his actions. "What wrong?" she asked.

He collapsed onto a chair and covered his face with his hands. "They were placed in the Vault. The aliens live in the Vault."

The sound of breaking glass was echoed through the room; loud enough to wake poor Leo. The source of the sound was a broken vodka bottle on the floor. The person that was holding the bottle stared out into space with her mouth wide open in shock. "T-The V-a-ult?"

Paula was curious by the reaction. "What is the Vault?" she asked.

He started to explain, "The Vault is an island created by the combine effort of 13 powerful nations, China, United States, England, Germany, Russia, and Japan to name a few, and the Magypsies back in 1999 during the fear of Y2K. They stored a powerful "thing" deep inside the island. To prevent any suspension from other nations, they placed 20 people to live on the island and erased their memory."

"What was that "thing" you mentioned." she asked him.

He looked up at her and spoke, "The "thing" goes by many names, God, Satan, a Piece of Eden, the Forbidden Fruit, but we will call it what history called it, the Apple of Enlightenment. Throughout history, mankind has used the apple for the good of humanity and the bad. Moses used it to lead the Jewish across the Red Sea, Jesus Christ used it to perform miracles, America used it to win the Revolutionary War against England, Adolf Hitler used it to convince the German people that his tactics were pure. That's only a few examples, but by those examples, you can tell the power of the apple is great."

Claire continued on from his speech, "If Ness got a hold of that apple, everything we worked for would be gone in a snap. Though, there is something odd. If Ness has the apple, why doesn't he use it?"

Jeff though about this; she was right. "You're right. The apprentice might have came from the island and they might have no clue about the apple."

Claire found a contradiction with his statement. "If that's true, how did Ness found his apprentice? The only way is if he went to the Vault for something."

Jeff got up from his chair. "Perhaps the Grand Master knows. I was told you have a message from him and the Council."

Claire grabbed a key from her pocket and went up to a large hanged portrait of the Boston Tea Party. She removed the picture to reveal a large door and unlocked it. "I can't tell you the message. Mostly because the Grand Master just told me to bring you to him." she open the door, "He wants you to go to Oasis and meet him there." She stood aside to show them an elevator that lead underground.

Young Leo walked up to his father and said, "Oasis? Daddy, isn't Oasis a myth?"

Jeff looked down at his son. "No, my boy." he said as he patted the boy's hair, "It's not a myth. It's a secret only a few selected people know."

"This elevator drops to a working subway station, the train will drive us to Oasis." Claire placed her hands on Jeff's shoulders. "You must understand, your son must not know about this place. As soon as you leave Oasis, we have to erase all his memories of that place."

Leo gasped at the woman's words. "Daddy! Are they really going to erase my memories?" he asked.

Jeff looked at his son and reassured him, "No, Leo. They won't do that because you have your **mother's abilities**."

Claire was surprised. "You mean? He's a user?" she asked. Paula patted her son's head; Leo smiled.

"Because the radiation destroyed Paula's powers, she cannot teach him. The first, and last time we saw he had PSI is when he hovered his playing blocks at the age of three." explained Jeff.

Claire smirked at his words. "So, your going to enroll him. Well, we do need another user. The last one was captured by Ness. Her ranking as general of Ness's army was the perfect cover, but sadly he found out and imprisoned her. I also heard he was able to find her parents and execute them."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "Ah, General Christie.. Her sacrifice will not go unnoticed."

**January 30, 2027 7:01 (7:01 A.M.) The Ruins of Fourside, Wastelands...**

"Alright then, Ty! Push that boulder out of the road!" Christie spoke.

The tyrant obeyed her command and started push the boulder out of the way.

They were in the ruins of Fourside; which has seen better days. The city was completely destroyed by the nuclear attack. A large crater sits at the corner of the once large city as a reminder of the damage. The elevator took them out of the subway and into an abandoned, yet still untouched, café. When they left the café, they ran into a few problems. Including the fact most of the roads were blocked by the city's debris.

Claus was still using Christie's for standing support with his around her shoulder. He was feeling tired are all that has happen. He yawned, "How many times has something blocked our path?" he spoke hazily.

"I believe this is the seventh time." Christie answered without removing her sight from the boulder, "This is taking way too long. We would've been there already had it not been for these damn blockages."

Claus weakly nodded his head. Soon, his arm started to fall asleep. It fell from Christie's shoulder and land on an embarrassing area. She gasped and blushed when she felt his hand land on her chest.

"Uh.. Claus. You're um.. touching my.." Claus looked at where his hand land and quickly removed. His eyes were wide open and his body was now awake. He started to panic at what he has done as he quickly limped backwards five feet away from her.

He started speaking in a rushed panic tone. "OhGodI'msorryIdidn'!" He feel to the floor as he lost his balance. He looked back up at Christie. "I'm sorry! I would never touch, nor stare at you like that. NOT that your not attractive or anything! I MEAN I RESPECT YOU AND DO NOT DESIRE YOU IN SEXUAL WAY! I.. UM... AH.. AARRGH!" He covered his face in shame.

"Tee-hee..."

Claus removed his hand from his eye and looked at Christie; who was standing in front of him with her hand covering her mouth. The sun finally rose from the horizon on his left side; allowing him to finally see her full features. Her green eyes glowed at the morning sun, it was the only thing on her face the was clean and bright. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, almost a medium size hairstyle, and it's reddish color was dirty due to her imprisonment. He was finally able to see her clothes completely and notice she was still wearing her general outfit. The outfit was similar to a US Generals' outfits, only it was blackish and gold.

She dropped her hand from her mouth and sat next to him on the ground. Her face was blushed and she had a large smile. "Don't worry about it, Claus; we've been up all night escaping. Let's just sit here for awhile." she said.

Claus continued to stare at her face, until she let out a smirk, "Am I really that attractive to you?" she asked playfully. Claus turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"Your.. not bad looking, no." he whispered to himself. Unfortunately, Christie heard him.

"Aww. Does Clausy have a crush on the general?" she teased him.

His hair nearly stood up when he heard that. His face became flushed, "No. I don't have a crush on you. I'm just saying your not bad looking."

She couldn't help but to giggle and feel appreciative about his comment. "Thanks, Claus." she said, "I haven't gotten a complement since, like, forever." She patted him on the back.

Christie started to small talk to make him feel more comfortable. "Have you ever seen a box of Rosebud Frozen Peas?" she asked.

He looked at her; still embarrassed about what he had said earlier. "No, why?"

"Because there was a review on the box by some guy called Orson Welles that said: Yes, Rosebud Frozen Peas. Full of county goodness and green pea-ness." She started to laugh.

It didn't take long before Claus started to join her in laughter. "Wait." he stopped to catch his breath, "Green pea-ness! That sounds like-"

"I know!" she interrupted him and soon she fell onto Claus's lap from laughter.

After a few minutes, their laughter died down and they were locked into each other's eyes. Christie giggled as Claus turned away blushing. She removed herself from his lap and sat next to him. Claus took his chance to ask her a question that was on his mind. "Hey, Christie?" he asked

She turned to him, "What is it, Claus?"

"I was wondering. What is your full name? I mean, Christie is usually a last name."

She was surprised by his question. "Wow, Claus. Your the first one to actually notice. Usually, people would just call me Christie because of the status. My real name is actually Dianna McChristie."

"Dianna, huh. Mind if I call you Anna?"

She giggled, "Sure. But you have to tell me something."

He smirked, "Oh, and what's that?"

"I first met you about three weeks ago. I'm still curious about where you came from."

Claus didn't know if he should tell her the truth. After all, If she found out he came from Nowhere Island, it might frighten her. "I came from.. um, the remains of Canada?" he smiled; hoping she bought it.

She felt something off. She knew he was lying, but she decided to play along with him. "Canada, eh... Well you do look Canadian. You also have a somewhat Canadian accent."

"_For once I actually thank Ness for making me watch that stupid 'Men with Brooms' movie." _he thought.

They heard a loud boom in front of them and saw the tyrant has finish pushing the boulder away. They got up and Christie pulled Claus to her side. He blushed at the fact she was holding his waist tighter than before, but knew he needed support to walk due to his broken metal leg.

"How far are we until we reach that non-time traveling, time traveling car of yours?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Less than a quarter of a mile away."

**January 30, 2027 11:14 (11:14 A.M.) Subway Station, Oasis...**

"The water is pure and clear, like a diamond in the sunlight. The land and soil is fertile that the trees and plants grow to sizes unseen for years. It is only place on the Earth that we have water an life as clean and nonhazardous as it was millions of years ago. I've completed my R.A.D. Project there, as well as my P.L.A.S Project. there Though, the Plasma Laser Array Sword and the R.A.D. was stolen and copied in Ness's Dark Kingdom. But that's a different story for another day."

Jeff, Paula, their son, and Claire were in a subway train that was moving towards Oasis. To pass the time, Jeff told his son about Oasis.

"But Daddy, if Oasis is real. Why is it a secret from everyone?" the boy asked.

"Because if everyone knew about this place, there would be mass chaos and Ness would be able to find it. To make sure that it doesn't happen, we make sure only Users and key people are allowed to know about it."Jeff explained.

The boy pouted at his father, "That's not fair, Daddy. Doing that is just as worse as what that meanie Ness does." He punched the steel wall.

Jeff started to waggle his finger in front of his son's face strictly. "Leonardo Kirby Andonuts!" he shouted, "How many time do I have to tell you not to misplace your revenge?"

Leo looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Daddy." he said quietly.

The intercom came on, _"Dr. Andonuts, General Kennedy. We have arrived. Welcome to Oasis." _

The subway car slowed down until it came to a complete halt. They got up from the seats and walked out of the car. So far, it looked like a normal subway station. The only difference was the armed men standing around guarding the place. A man wearing a strange white robe went up to them.

"Dr. Andonuts, Senator Polestar." he shook their hands, "Welcome to Oasis. My name is Richard Dimfree. I'm the newest Council member; been for almost a month." He turned to Claire, "General Kennedy, you are free to return to your post."

Claire saluted, "Yes, sir." She looked away and whispered, "Though, I don't think it matters anyway. We'll be all be dead in a few weeks."

Dimfree smiled at her, "Do not despair. The Grand Master has asked for Dr. Andonuts because we expect a **package **to arrive really soon. Goodbye, General. Oh, and tell your husband and brother that their last mission was a success."

She was confused by the councils words, but chose not to question them. She went on board the train and gave one last goodbye to them, "Goodbye, Jeffery. I'll make sure to send Picky towards you as a personal bodyguard after the debriefing." The subway car doors closed, and soon the train started to move forwards out of the station.

Dimfree cleared his throat and got their attention, "We should go outside; can't keep the Grand Master waiting"

**January 30, 2027 7:14 (7:14 A.M.) … Old Garage, Ruins of Fourside, Wastelands...**

"That was faster than I expected." said Claus.

They were looking at an old garage service area. The place itself was still fully intact. The only thing that was off was the door was wide open and the there were still resources like gas and oil around outside. Why that's strange is due to the nature of bandits that search for any resources they can find.

Christie looked at the building curiously and suspiciously. She whistled to the Tyrant to came to her, "Ty, hold Claus and wait for me out here. Something about this place isn't right." The creature helped support Claus as she walked up to the garage.

She walked inside the garage and was even more surprise to see nothing looked destroyed and taken. The front desk had old papers and folders lying neatly on the surface. Plants, while either dead or rotting, were still on their pots. But the most strangest thing she saw was the cars that were still on the garage, including her great-great-grandfather's car, and the barrels of oil and gas just standing there.

She immediately panic when she heard a sound behind her. She turned to the sound and saw a small can rolling. Before she could react, she felt someone arm wrapped around her neck and another covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Abbiamo ottenuto il forestiero, Capo. Che dovremmo fare con lei?"she heard a man say behind her.

She watch another man come close to her and grabbed her chin. He looked into her eyes, "E 'stato molto tempo da quando abbiamo avuto qualche ... divertimento. Rimuovere i suoi vestiti, voglio godere il suo primo."

The man behind her laughed, but she stayed calm. As soon as the man behind her moved his arm from her neck, she kicked him on the groin and tossed him towards a car. The man's leader was surprised by the girl's actions.

"I see young girl is stronger than thought. Shall we, qual è la parola, have peace? My name is Adamo Maimone, leader of small bandit team who sadly died few days ago when Lord Ness came to ruins." the man put out his hand as a sign of peace, but Christie was not falling for it, "I understand Italian, you know. You were going to have "fun" with me!" she harshly whispered, "Why in hell should I make peace with you?"

The man scoffed at her, "Understandable. We just need supplies and attack anyone who has them. This garage is empty; tanks have no oil, area have no food. You are welcome to whatever left." He helped his friend up from the ground, "Mio amico, cerchiamo di andare avanti. Questa ragazza non sarebbe sopravvissuta a settimana antere su questo terreno incolto."

They left through the back door; leaving her alone to inspect the place. Claus surprised her when she saw him running, while still limping, in with lead pipe on his hand. The tyrant was closely following him.

"Anna! Are you alright? I heard some noise and ran here as- Whoa!" He walked up to her, only to fall onto of her causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

She rubbed the back of her head were she felt pain as she smiled at him. "You're really falling for me, eh Clausy" she said, giggling at him.

Claus started to joke around too, "Perhaps we should just get married. That way, we can avoid these embarrassing close encounters."

He got up and helped Christie stand up. He found a large pipe near him and used it as a cane to support him. Christie saw the tyrant was starring at the sheet covered car with curiosity. It removed the covers and Christie started to examine the car up close. It was here great-great-grandfather's car.

She got in and found the key hidden under the seat. "Just like him to hide it in a place that was most obvious." she said. She sat down and started the car, and to her surprise, it started. The gas tank was semi-full, but it was enough for where they're going.

"So, this is the car that will get us out of here." Claus looked at the car up close.

Christie rolled down the window. "Yup. But we can't drive today."

He was curious. "Why?"

"Because, the writer has been writing this part for almost a month." she turned towards the screen, "If you want to know what next, come back in part 2 of Wasteland Connection."

_

* * *

_

**Here's three fun facts.**

**_Fun Fact: Nintendo doesn't own the rights to the Mother Series, Shigesato Itoi does._**

**_Fun Fact: Lightsabers are possible in the near future. The only difference is it would be a beam of cold plasma, instead of a laser. Cold plasma can still be very hot. (Nearly around 1200 degrees Fahrenheit)_**

**_Fun Fact: The Apple of Enlightenment is also in the Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. I did not know that until a couple of weeks ago when I played Assassin's Creed 2. I'll try not to make the the games come together. I was really referring to the Apple of Enlightenment that was said by Pokey in Mother 2/Earthbound._**

**_Well, thank you for waiting for almost a month. I'll try not to take any longer than 2 weeks next time._**


	11. The Twelve Maidens' Connection

_Warning: The following contains a short chapter due to Starcraft II buying up my time. Also, if you want to hear the Song of Trust mention on this chapter, go to Youtube and search the song._

* * *

**January 30, 2027 17:44 (5:44 PM) Deck of the Starship Mario...**

Everyone on the ship was inside having a victory party. Mario finally collected the star that gave the ship back it's power and Pokey got the plant that will hopefully purify the island's water supply. Why wouldn't they have a party; it was truly a glorious day? Well, almost...

Pokey didn't feel much like celebrating. He stood outside in the cold winter evening, staring at the setting sun. His mind was preoccupied by what the healer said to him back on the island.

"_By the way... It is the same Ness you knew..."_

Those words kept echoing around his head. He just couldn't believe it. The Ness he known was a kind and gentle soul; not capable of doing such horrid deeds. Why, he still remembers the first day they met.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a bright white light in the horizon coming closer. The light formed into a ball and started to hover around him. He followed the ball of light with his eyes, soon a melody started to play from the ball.

"_**Pray to heaven with a song, as the winds caress me..."**_

Pokey looked at it with more curiously. He could have sworn he saw a green haired girl flashed in front of him.

"_**Send the prayer up to the light, so that it might help me see..."**_

Now he saw a girl with a wizard hat. He became even more confused by what was happening.

A foreign warrior girl reached out her arm and grabbed Pokey's arm._ **"Searching through my memories, memories, my memories for you, for you..." **_

She led Pokey into the white orb. Soon, he noticed he was no longer in Starship Mario, but surround by white light. A blonde hair girl came up to him and grabbed his hand; she smiled at him as she continued the melody.

"_**I have come this far, having lost every hope, hope of finding you.." **_

She disappeared, only to be replaced by a elfin maid with purple hair. She started to dust him off.

"_**But, I swear no matter what I've had to face, you've never left my heart.."**_

Suddenly, two twin vampire girls threw fresh flowers petals at him as the elfin maid disappeared.

"_**There are sweet memories, they live all around us.."**_

Pokey closed his eyes as he was blinded by the flowers and when he opened them he saw a pink hair girl wearing a strange mage outfit. She fixed her glass as she continued the melody.

"_**How can you not believe in our love?.."**_

Suddenly, he was ballroom dancing with a blue haired girl for whom seemed to be rich.

"_**My full heart belongs to you, my life your love leads.."**_

She span him around and he land on the laps of another blonde hair young lady, except this one was holding a book.

"_**I've always stood next to you in your time of need.."**_

She waved the book across his eyes and then he noticed that he was holding a crate of fruit. Another girl with blonde hair, and this time with red eyes, led him forward as she continued to sing.

"_**Embraced by the warmth of your gentle gaze, I've given you my love.."**_

Envelopes fell from the sky and he saw a red haired mail carrier. She gave him a letter as she continued the melody.

"_**I look for you now in my memories, heart never mending, love never ending.."**_

He looked at the letter for a second and then saw a young nun in front of him. Behind her, he saw every religious symbol in the world floating.

"_**Pray to heaven with our song."**_

The religious symbols started spinning around him and he saw all 13 girls praying around him in a circle.

Suddenly, he was alone in the white area again. He heard footsteps behind him and turned. He saw an old man with a large white beard and a red cap. He smiled at Pokey.

Pokey stared at the old man, he hesitated for a while but finally spoke. "W-who? What? Y-you? Where am I?"

The old man chuckled, "You are in your subconscious. I have called upon you Pokey, you're talents are needed."

"Who are you?"

"I am called the Grand Master by the people of Oasis. I lead them, help them, and love them. I protect them from the terrible cruelty of the Dark Lord called Ness."

Pokey gasped when he heard those words. "Ness? So.. That means..."

"Yes Pokey, he is the cause of this. He is looking for you."

"Why?" asked Pokey.

The man smiled, "You are one of the most powerful creatures on this planet. He needs you to power his machine of death. But more to the point, I've came to you for help and only you can help me."

"Help? Help with what? And who were those girls?"

"They are the Twelve Maidens of the Spirits, and they are the only ones that can stop Ness. You see, not even death can touch him, he has become a god. But, just as the Eight Melodies stopped Giygas, the Song of Trust can stop Ness. This is when you come in."

"The Song of Trust?"

"Yes Pokey, the song was created 1200 years ago in a kingdom called Norad. Its power is far too great for any man to truly grasp. Not even Ness can fully understand it. You must find the 12 Maidens that sang the song. They are scattered around the world, but they are in safe havens like the one I live in. They do not know their true destiny yet, so you must awaken them. Once you find them all, you must travel to the ruins of the United States and meet me in Oasis with the Maidens."

"How do I awaken them?"

The man grabbed something from his robe and threw it to Pokey. It was a large crystal flower head that glowed a rainbow colors.

"Once they are ready, show them the flower head and they will see their true destiny. Luckily for you, one of the Maidens lives in Nowhere Island. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes lives next door to Lucas. She is a strange girl, but her heart is in the right place. Her name is Mist."

Pokey placed the flower inside his pocket and grabbed his cane from the ground. He spoke softly, "Thank you, but I must ask you another question."

The man was curious, "Yes, Pokey?"

"What is your name, Grand Master?"

The man smiled one last time, "My name... My name is Ninten..." He disappeared and the white light blinded Pokey.

When he opened his eyes, he saw he was back on the ship. He checked his pocket and found the crystal flower was indeed inside of it. He heard someone coming out a pipe and looked to see Mario.

"Hey Pokey, are you okay?" the plumber asked.

Pokey hid the flower back in his pocket and smiled, "Yes Mario, I just have to do something later on."

* * *

**For the rest of the night, he did not spoke a word, nor did he sleep. He spent his time thinking.**


	12. The Tazmily Maiden

**-Mother 3 Plus-**

Brought to you by a Futurama Opening Tag-line

**Before the show, let me clear some things. The original time, date, and area sequence line (i.e., Tazmily Village/ August 13, 2010, 13:00) will now only show area and time. This is due to timezone confusion on my part. **

**Part 2 of Wasteland Connections will not be written for a while, at least not until the end of Chapter 2; which this is the first part of it. **

**The Grand Master, Ninten, is the same one from Mother/Earthbound 0. Due to poor health conditions of the wasteland, he age rather quickly but still is quite powerful. As for his appearance in Pokey's Dream, the cap was a reference to his younger days. In the reality of this story, he does not wear a cap, nor any type of headgear at all. He pretty much looks like a stereotypical wise old man (Strange robes, red cape, white short beard, kind.) He still has hair though.**

**And lastly, Pokey will have a love relationship with one of the Twelve Maidens. Place your bets, place your bets! Which one of the 13 of them will it be? (Yes, there are 13 maidens, But the twins are considered to be as one.)**

**(6:35 A.M.) Inside the Captain's Room/Starship Mario...

* * *

**

"_**The evil that is in the world almost always comes of ignorance, and good intentions may do as much harm as malevolence if they lack understanding." - Albert Camus**_

All his childhood, he lived in ignorance. He was easily manipulated and his greed fed onto it. Pokey was not evil, he was just as ignorant as the one called Giygas. Why he himself called his "Master" the Almighty Idiot. Strange how ignorance doesn't only imply to ones intelligence, but also their understanding of human emotions. Giygas stood by its incapability to truly grasp human emotion and destroyed its mind because of it. Pokey was indeed lucky to have some common sense and escaped. It was his need to escape from reality that led him to his 100 trillion year imprisonment. That time gave him what one would call "The Great Awakening" and he could finally understand his misdeeds as well as all knowledge of the universe and beyond.

So then, why is this crystal flower head giving him such a headache? For first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. He spent all night studying the crystal and can't seem to find anyway of activating it. Does he just give the flower to the girls and they will be awakened? No, he was told to give it to them when they are ready. And what did the Grand Master mean by "When they are ready?" How would he know when they are ready?

"Aargh!" Pokey slammed his fist down at the desk, "I don't understand..."

He started to rub his face in frustration as he chuckled, "This is a load of crap." He started to chuckle insanely until a few seconds; when he went on to a verge of tears.

"Why me? God, why me? I only came to apologize to Lucas and his friends and now I have to go on some wild goose chase in order to save an already dead planet." He slapped himself, "Get it together, Minch. I have to approach this one step at a time."

He turned to look at the captain's bed to see Lucas was still asleep. The Mario Brothers didn't sleep last night as they were on constant guard duty on deck, so they lent their bed to Pokey and Lucas. What he didn't know, was that Lucas was wide awake ever since he slammed the desk.

Pokey started to think about the first maiden Ninten mentioned. _"Mist.. He said she lived next door to Lucas, and yet, Tazmily change dramatically in the past three weeks. Lucas might know something about her, but I don't think it would matter.."_

Lucas sifted from the bed, his body starting to regain strength after his exposure to radiation so it was easier on him to move than it was a few hours ago. He didn't really know what was going on, but that didn't stop him from asking. "Pokey, what are you doing?"

Pokey stayed focused at the crystal flower as he spoke, "It is none of your concern, Luc. Just go back to sleep."

Luc didn't listen to him, he raised from the bed and looked over Pokey's shoulders. "What is that?" he said, pointing at the crystal flower head. Pokey grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. "As I said, it is a private matter. Do not get involved."

He pouted at Pokey and played around, "Gee, someone's got sand on his canyon."

"Why do I feel like you are comparing me to a giant pink puffball that can eat anything?"

He smirked, "Well, you were pink and puffy a month ago." His laughter died down and placed a serious face. He sat on the bed. "Pokey, I'll make you a deal. You tell me about that crystal, and I'll tell ya about Mist."

Pokey became shocked. He turned to the young teen and spoke. "How did you-"

"Heelllooooo! I have PSI. I can use telepathy. How else do you think I know Fuel has a crush on me?"

Pokey started to chuckle. He knew Lucas had a great deal of powers, but he didn't know telepathy was one of them. It was considered one of the most hardest to master. "Very well. I'll answer your questions, but you'll have to answer mine. Deal?"

Luc nodded.

Pokey started questioning. "Who is she?"

"My next door neighbor for about 3 weeks. Where did you get the crystal?"

Pokey chuckled, "Revealing less to get more. Two can play that game. I got it in my subconscious. What do you know about Mist?"

"She is 19 years old, loves turnips, and is a bit absentminded but in a cute, innocent way."

"That's it? Come on Luc, give me something more than that."

"Her birthday is on September 1st. Now tell me who gave you the crystal."

Pokey sighed, "A wise old sage called Grand Master Ninten. Is there anything peculiar about her?"

Lucas thought about it and found something odd. "Now that I think about it, there is. She hums the same song all the time."

Pokey got the answer he was looking for. "A song.." he pondered out loud, "What was the song she hummed? What did it sound like?"

"It sound like this: _Hm hmmm mmm mm mmmm, hm hmm hm hmm hm hmm, mmm mmm m mm hmm hm-hmmmm._"

Just as he thought, "Lucas, tell me if these lyrics match the melody." The boy nodded.

Pokey started singing, "_**I have come this far, having lost every hope, hope of finding you..**_"

Lucas was surprised by the lyrics. It matched the melody perfectly. "How did you know the lyrics?" he asked.

"Lucas, I really don't want you to get involved. But I will answer your question." He started to explain, "Last night, in the main deck, I was pulled into my subconscious where I found 13 young ladies sing a song. Each of them sang a different line, the one I sang belonged to Mist. The song was the Song of Trust, and the wise sage told me that only the Twelve Maidens can sing this song. Unfortunately, they are spread throughout safe havens in the planet and they have yet to know their true destiny. Once the I found them all, I then have the power to defeat Issac and his master."

"And why can't I help?" he asked.

"You aren't ready for a journey like that. After what happened with Issac last time, I can see we are dealing with powers too great for you to handle."

"Then train me." Lucas begged from the bed. "Become my master and teach me all you know."

Pokey sighed to this. "It would take literally billions, if not trillions of years for me to teach you everything about the ways of parapsychology." he explained.

Lucas became confused. "Parapsycolywhat?"

"Parapsychology. You know a simpler form of psychokinesis, also know as PK, which is one of the four types of parapsychology. The others three are Telepathy, which you also have. Precognition, the ability to see events of the future before they even happen. And clairvoyance, the power to perceive things that are not present to the senses."

Lucas pouted. "Can you teach me the basics of parapsychology?" he asked.

Pokey grabbed a coin he found in the desk and hid it, along with both his hands, behind his back.

"Very well." he said, as he placed his closed fists out. "Which one of my hands has a coin in it?

Lucas picked the left one, but to his surprise, it was empty. He then open the right one, and it was also empty. "Hey, that was a trick. No fair."

"Yes fair, if you knew precognition, you would know that I had never placed the coin in hand. With clairvoyance, you would see that the coin is right-" he pulled the coin out of Lucas's ear. "here."

Lucas cover his ear with his hand. "How did you do that?" he asked.

The coin started to hover and float around Lucas's head. "And that leaves us with telekinesis, the other form of psychokinesis that allows me to move objects with my mind." The coin flew back to Pokey's hand.

"Oh, come on Pokey. Give me one more chance." he begged. Pokey felt generous and decided to give one more chance. He placed the coin on the palm of his hand and said, "Very well. If you can move this coin with nothing but your mind, I'll teach you all that I can and I'll let you join me on my next journey."

Lucas smiled at this, but what he didn't know was that Pokey was using telekinesis on the coin to make sure it didn't leave his hand. Lucas focused on the coin and tried to lift it. His head felt like it was going to explode after a few second, but he kept at it. But then, he felt something strange. He felt a strange force around the coin and linked it to Pokey. He stopped trying to lift the coin and started to lift the glass of water on the desk. Pokey felt Lucas's absents of power on the coin and looked at him very strangely. "What are you-"

_***SPLASH***_

His answer was given to him by cold water splashed on the top of his forehead. The sudden splash of water distracted him from the coin, allowing Lucas to steal it from him with his power.

Pokey was amused by the boy's act. He even laughed a little. "So, you used clairvoyance and sensed my power around the coin. Very good. You are stronger than I thought."

"Does this mean you'll teach me and take me along with you?"

Pokey face went back to its serious state. "The answer is still no, Lucas."

Lucas was flabbergasted. "But you promised. We had a deal, I moved the coin!" he shouted.

"And I tried to make sure you didn't move it so you would accept that you can't come. Lucas, I won't have your death be the downfall of mankind."

Pokey looked away from Lucas, and whispered "I already allowed that to happen with Ness."

* * *

**(?:?) Ness's Fortress.**

"_He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me." _That was the only thing on Issac mind when he was walking to Ness's private office. On his way, he saw the guards snickering at him; as if he was going to disappear.

When he arrived in the office he looked around and saw Ness staring directly at him madly. "Ah. Welcome back, Issac. Do you why I called you in here?" he asked.

Issac was sweating bullets. "No, why?"

"Because I found it. Behold, one of keys to our success!" Ness lifted an item skywards.

Issac was confused. "Uh, sir. That's a sandvich."

"Yes, it's a- sandvich?" He looked at his hand surprised, Isaac was right, it was a sandwich. "Oh that right, Private Heavy was here to join me for lunch earlier." he blushed has he threw the sandvich away. "What I meant to show you is this." He pulled out a vial of purple liquid.

"What is it, sir?" Issac asked.

"Watch." Ness said as he ejected it into his arm. His body shortly started to bulge but soon stop after a few minutes. When Issac looked at Ness, he noticed something different. His eyes were golden red.

"I am finally immortal!" he screamed to the heavens. Issac just stood there dumbfounded by what happened.

Ness sat back down on his chair and stared at Issac seriously. "But, I called you here for another reason. Care to explain why Claus and Christie were in the old subway tunnels?"he asked with maliciousness on his voice.

It was then that Issac regain his movement. "Uhh Well.. I.. Please, Lord Ness! Spare me!" he begged on his knees.

Ness did something Issac never expect. He laughed, and not a evil laugh, but a cheerful laugh. "Don't worry about it, Issac. Because I found my immortality, I'm willing to give you another chance. Come now, you shall be my guest of honor this evening and we'll have a feast. I am having such a large craving for a cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger? My Lord, you haven't had any craving for anything normal before, only human flesh. What happened to you?"

Ness smiled at this. "I found the missing piece, and it got rid of my hunger for flesh. Let's leave it at that."

**(8:10 A.M.) Lucas's Home/Tazmily Town...

* * *

**

The Starship Mario slowed down as it got closer to Nowhere Island. Lucas was with Fuel explaining why he doesn't feel the same way, and Fuel seemed happy about that. Meanwhile, Pokey was saying his final farewell to the Mario Bros.

"Well Mario and Luigi, thank you for helping us and I hope you find your princess." Pokey said as he shook both plumbers' hands.

Mario smiled at him. "No problem, Pokey. I hope we'll meet again sometime."

The starship hovered near the edge of the cliff and Pokey, Lucas, and Fuel jumped off. They turned back to the ship and waved once more. The starship rose and flew skywards with one large "YAHOO!" coming from the ship. After a few seconds, it was gone.

"What in the.. What the (Censored) was that?"

Pokey turned to see Duster staring in the sky with his mouth wide open with Kumatora. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Pokey went up to him and slapped across the cheek.

Duster rubbed his cheek. "Oww! What was that for?" he cried.

"Two reasons. One, for leaving me on the spot when Lucas asked what was sex. And two, for saying (Censored) on a rated T fanfic." Pokey explained.

Pokey turned to see Boney was asleep in the doghouse and Kumatora was still eye-humping him. Which caused Duster to softly punch his wife in the arm, and causing her to stare away from Pokey.

"Did you get the fruit?" asked Pokey.

Duster grabbed a strange yellow-purple oval fruit for a basket he had near him. It was indeed the fruit. "It wasn't that hard to get." he started to explained, "An old man in Kiiro Village owns a greenhouse that grows many plants from the Curious Rainforest." He gave it Pokey.

"Great." Pokey said. He looked around and notice Fuel was leaving the area. Suddenly, he remembered he had something else to do. "Uh, Duster? I need you to follow this recipe and make the antidote, I have another matter to handle." He gave Duster the fruit, plant, and a paper with the recipe for the antidote. Then, he followed the path to town.

Duster looked confused and turned to Lucas. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Lucas stared at Duster. Not knowing what to say, he started to follow Pokey. Duster was even more confused and looked at Kuma for answers. But all she could do was shrug and led him inside Lucas's home.

* * *

Pokey didn't need to go far, the place he wanted to go was just behind Lucas's home. When he arrived he found what he was looking for. There, near a mailbox, was the first of the maidens. She was really young as Lucas said. Her face was shining and her long bleach blond hair, how it glowed. But what was strange was the fact she was wearing a blue dress in the middle of winter.

He watched her from a good few feet as he overheard her conversation with a mailman.

"... word from him, Mr. Williamson?"

"I'm sorry, Mist. But it seems they can't move those boulders out of the way as long as that blizzard continues. I'm afraid he's going to be stuck in the mountains for sometime."

"I see.. *sniffle* *weep* .. Th-ank y-y-you, *sniffle* M-mr. Williamson.."

"Now now, dear. Put a smile on your face; for I'm sure he's alright." Pokey saw the mailman hug the girl. "Now Mist, I have to continue my route. Are you going to be okay?"

The girl wiped her tears and placed a smile on her face. "I'm going to fine. I'll see tomorrow Mr. Williamson."

And with that the mailman nodded and left to continue his route. Pokey just stood there watching, not knowing what to do. He even failed to notice Lucas was hiding behind a convenient placed snowman. But he became paralyzed when the girl started to stared at him. They were locked at each others eyes for a good 10 seconds before one of them spoke.

The girl spoke first. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

Pokey became nervous and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, no. I was just- wondering around and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the mailman. Sorry."

She inspected him closely and started to remember him. "Wait, I know you."

Pokey became more nervous, as he was afraid she might know him by his authoritarian days. "Really now.." was all he could say.

The girl smiled innocently. "You're Pokey Minch. You're the man who saved us from the giant frying pan. Hey, do you think they use that frying pan to fry stars? Speak of which, I'm a little hungry. "

If this was an anime, there would be a large sweat drop on the side of Pokey's eyebrow._ "Lucas was right, she is a little absentminded." _he thought in his head. But then he looked at the girl's smiling face and saw the other part of what Lucas said was also true. Her absentmindedness really is in a cute, innocent kind of way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know who you are, but you don't know who I am. I'm Mist." She lifted her arm to shake Pokey's hand, but Pokey grab it and kissed her hand. She blushed at his action.

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you." she smiled at him. "Would you care to join me inside for some tea? I'm starting get a little cold out here."

Well, she was right. It was snowing and it was 20 degrees Fahrenheit. "It would be my pleasure." He followed inside her home, unaware that Lucas was spying on him.

Lucas jumped when he felt someone poking him. He turned to see Fuel snickering at him. "What are you doing, Luc?" he asked curiously.

Lucas was surprised. "Fuel? I thought you left for home?"

Fuel shook his head. "I did, but my dad wasn't home. So, I'm still stuck with you guys until he does."

He looked at the house Lucas was staring at and saw Pokey and Mist entering it. He gained a large grin. "That Pokey sure is a ladies' man. First Kumatora, and now you next door neighbor Mist. So that why you're here. You're spying on him, aren't you?" he asked Lucas. When he turned towards him, he saw Lucas was nowhere near him. Instead, he saw Lucas spying on them from a window on the side of the house.

"Luc, this isn't right. We should-"

Lucas pulled Fuel to the ground with him. "Stay down! They might see us!" he harshly whispered. They watched and listened.

* * *

Pokey sat down on on the dining room table and looked around his surroundings. Mist's home was very simplistic. One bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, a dinning room inside the living room. There weren't many decorations. A vase or two were visible, but the home felt like a simple log cabin.

Mist lifted her teapot and poured some tea on Pokey's cup. "Why, thank you." He grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip. He grabbed a mini sandwich on the table and tasted it. "Oooh, cucumber sandwiches. You know, I knew a professor in another country who just loved these. Sad to say, he ran away to another planet called Mobius." He took another bite, "I must say, after staying inside a ship for three days eating nothing but lotsa spaghetti, these sandwich are a culinary treat to me .

Mist sat near him and giggled at his comment. "Thank you, Mr. Minch." She took a sip of her tea.

After a few seconds of eating sandwiches. Pokeys asked her what was on his mind. "So, what exactly is going on in the mountains?"

She looked up from her tea to face him. He saw her face was stricken by sadness "A friend of mine, his name is Eric by the way, he went to Mt. Oriander Observatory to see some stars two days ago. At the same time, a strange meteor crashed to the side of the mountain and caused a large roadblock. He's been stuck there ever since, and I fear the snowstorm up there is..." She stopped there and cried on the palm of her hands.

Pokey felt sympathetic towards her. He patted her back, reassuring her that everything will be alright. That when he came up with an idea. "Mist.. What if I go up the mountain and try to rescue your friend?"

She wiped the tears from under her eyes. "You'll do that for me?" she asked.

"But of course. I might even be able to move that roadblock."

The girl hugged Pokey tightly. She kept thanking him profoundly. "Thank you, Pokey. Please, allow me to go with you. I really want to see Eric's face as soon as possible."

"I don't know. I really think you should wait here. Then again, the only real threat of going there is the blizzard... Okay, grab your warmest coat and let's go."

The girl got excited and quickly ran to her bedroom to get her coat. Pokey grabbed the crystal from his pocket and stared coldly into it. It was glowing yellow for some reason.

"_...an you he..."_

Pokey could have sworn he heard a voice. He started to look at his surroundings, until the voice appeared again.

"_I'm quite sorry, Mr. Minch? Because of your far distance, I can't reach you correctly." _

Pokey recognized the voice instantly. "Ninten?"

"_Yes, it is I. Listen Pokey, I must be quick to tell you this. The crystal I gave you has the power to sense people's trust and love towards you. You can read it by the color it gives. **Black **means nothing, **purple** means little, **blue** means few, **green** means average, **yellow** means good, **orange** means excellent, and **red** means love. I'm sorry, but I really must go now. Good luck."_

And just like that, the voice disappeared. He heard a door open and turned to see Mist in a overcoat. She smiled and nodded at him. "I'm ready, Mr. Minch.

Pokey rose from his seat and smiled back at her. "No need for such formality, dear heart. Please, call me Pokey."

See looked down at his hand and notice the crystal flower head. She grabbed Pokey's hand to get a closer look at it. "What a beautiful crystal."

"It's a very important crystal." Pokey gently pulled back his hand and placed the crystal on his pocket. He grabbed his cane and followed Mist out the door.

When they were outside, they began to discuss their plan. "We need to grab some supplies. The fact that your friend has been stuck on the mountain for two day means he's probably starving. Looks like our first stop is the general store in the main district."

Mist nodded at his words. "Can I ask you two more questions?"

He looked at her confusedly. "Very well."

"Why do you carry that cane? I mean, you walk just fine without it."

He stared at his cane for second, thinking of a response. "It balances my power. Without it, my powers would be in a dangerous, chaotic state."

"Oh, I see. My last question is why are you helping me? I'm just a complete stranger to you."

"Friends were always once strangers. It only takes an act of humanity to become connected."

With that answer, they continued their way to the main district of Tazmily Town. There were two things that Pokey was unaware of. One was the fact Lucas and Fuel were following them, and the other was the flower head crystal glowed red for a few seconds.

* * *

**If you're wondering why Chapter 2 is called Demented King of the Jungle. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	13. Jaff Cake will Eat You

**Mother 3+ Cast Interviews**

**Meet the Apprentice**

[_Claus_ _walks up to the camera and places his unactivated plasma sword on a cardboard box and sits down in a chair_]

Claus: "I am Claus of Tazmily...and _**this**_ [_grabs sword_] is my weapon. [_lays both hands covetously on sword_] She weighs two point seven kilograms and when activated, she releases a two hundred megajoules, four foot beam measuring at twelve hundred degrees Fahrenheit. [_looks intently at camera_]It costs four hundred thousand DP to activate this weapon... for _twelve seconds_."

Claus: [S_tarts laughing_] "Ohhohohoha [_waves finger at camera_] hahahaa..."

Claus: [_C__hecks sword_] "Oh my god, who touched Maria? Alright.. _**Who touched my sword?**_"

Claus: [_Looks at ceiling_] "Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, [_sniff_] maybe.. [_looks intensely at camera_] I've yet to meet one that can outsmart PK Blast." [_shows purple, glowing hand_]

[_Scene changed to Claus beating on one of Ness's soldiers_]

Claus: [_Punching soldier on face_] "Beeeeehhhhh! Uwaaaaaaah! [_soldier collapses_] Hahahahahaha! Cry some more!" [_stomped on soldier's back_]

Soldier: "You call that breaking my spine? You USBO ladies wouldn't know how to break a spine if- [a_ loud snap is heard_] **AUGHHH!** MY SPINE!"

-End Interview-

**Let's see if you can spot all the Team Fortress 2 references on this part.

* * *

**

**(8:24 A.M.) Lucas's Home/Tazmily Town...**

A lab coat wearing Duster was examining a vial with white power. He looked to his side to read the recipe for the serum. "The result of mixing correctly should give you the benzoylmethylecgonine, or cocaine in laymen terms. Allow the simmering pot of Trèsbien fruit juice to cool down to a even 108 degrees Fahrenheit."

He went over to the kitchen and decreased the flame on the stove. "Once temperature is set, insert 8 tablespoons of vinegar, a cup of milk of magnesia, and three tablets of aspirin" He reached over to grab a nearby thermometer and measure the pot. It read 212.

"I didn't know you were good with chemicals." He turned to Kumatora when she said that and sat down near her in the kitchen table.

"My dad taught me how to mix herbs and plants in order to make medicine and poisons. It's vital skill for a master thief to know.

She giggled. "And you say your father hates you. So, how long 'til the juice is ready?"

**(8:44 A.M.) Main District/Tazmily Town...**

The wind was picking up as Pokey and his new companion, Mist, walked into the main district of Tazmily. The cold temperature was starting to effect Pokey, as he started to embrace himself for warmth and shivered at the cold wind.

Mist took notice of this. "Pokey, you seem cold. Don't you have a coat or anything to keep you warm?"

"Nein, liebes herz. Ich kam zu dieser insel mit nichts als zerlumpter kleidung." he said without thinking. That cause her to stop moving. She looked at Pokey strangely as he also stopped moving and turned to her.

"Umm... What?" was all she could say. It took a second for Pokey to realized he had just spoken German; it caused him to reveal a large blush on his face.

"Quite sorry there, Mist. I said 'No, dear heart. I came to this island with nothing but ragged clothes' in German. It is, after all, my native language. My grandfather taught me how to speak in German."

He continued to shiver under the cold temperature. Mist smiled at him. "German, eh... Which of the kingdoms did you come from?"

He became confused, and looking at her strangely. "Kingdoms? No one called it that since 1871 when they became the German Empire. And after that it became Weimar Republic in 1919, then Nazi Germany in 1933, West and East Germany in 1954, and finally the Federal Republic of Germany in 1990."

He continued walking towards the district; ignoring his freezing state. Mist followed him. "Wow. I guess a lot has change ever since me and Eric was kidnapped from the Union in 1863." she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"The Union, 1863? The Pigmask Army went that far!" He was surprised. He knew back during his emperor day he sent his army to capture people from the past, but not that far into the past. Then again, that would explain why Galileo Galilei was walking on the other side of the street.

"Buon giorno, miei amici!" the father of modern science shouted to them while waving his hand.

Pokey gladly responded, "E una buona giornata anche a voi, grande scienziato!"

Mist was surprised by what Pokey just said. She giggled, "Is there any languages you can't speak?" she said with a smile on her face.

Pokey thought about it and realized there was one. "I can't speak Japanese."

A rimshot was heard in the background and Pokey leaned closer to the screen; deciding breaking the fourth wall yet again. "Ironic, isn't it." he spoke with a humorous grin.

Unfortunately, his forth wall breaking grin was interrupted when he sneezed loudly.

"Pokey, are you okay?" Mist worriedly asked.

He sniffled and wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "I'm fine." he said as put away the hanky on his pant's pocket, "It's just this blasted cold. It feels like it's getting colder.

Mist looked at him worryingly. She thought of an idea, and told hm about it. "Pokey, I'm going to the church district for a second so I can buy you a nice, warm overcoat."

Pokey protested her offer "Thank you, but I-"

"No, Pokey." she pouted at him, "You're already doing so much for me, please allow me to return the favor.

Pokey no longer protest, he knew it would be dangerous to climb a mountain during a blizzard without warmth. He nodded in agreement to Mist, which in turn made her nod back.

She ran to the left towards the harbor district, which was south of the church district, and Pokey continued going up north to the general store. Luckily for him, it was just across the street.

**Meanwhile in Lucas's Home...**

Kumatora was laying on the floor with her mouth wide-opened and her eyes dilated. "Dude.." she whispered, "I can see music..."

Duster, who was also on the floor next to her, started chuckling a intoxicated chuckle. "That's nothing..." he spoke with empty emotions, "I can feel smells..."

They both started laughing idiotically.

It seems that Duster forgot to cover the pot with the still brewing serum. Which allowed the drug's fumes to infiltrate the air around them, causing them to hallucinate. In other words, they're high.

"Dusty?" she called out. He turn his head to face her. "We're drugged, aren't we?" she said before she started chuckling.

He respond with a laugh. "Yeah! We are so... sagnip!"

She got closer to him and started stroking his chest. "You know what we should do?"

Duster looked at her again and smiled. "What?" he said.

She got closer to ear and whispered, "We should totally do it in Flint's bed."

He started chuckling and got up from the floor slowly. He helped Kumatora from the floor, leading her to Flint's room, and locked the door behind. Giggles were heard from inside the room.

**Umm... Yeah. Why don't we just go and see what Lucas and Fuel are up to...**

"Brrr...I-t's freakin' c-c-cold out here!" Lucas said. He and Fuel were hiding behind a fence, watching Pokey enter the general store. His teeth start to chatter under the cold weather, and the snow started to fall in a much quicker rate. Fuel on the other hand, was just standing comfortably next to Lucas drinking a hot cup of hot chocolate.

"Wait? Fuel, were did you get that?" Lucas shouted at him astonishingly.

Fuel took another sip of the warm, creamy, chocolatey, sweet elixir and smiled smugly at Lucas. He pointed to the building right behind them and Lucas was dumbfounded when he saw that they were in front of the doughnut shop. Lucas furiously stomped towards the entrance of the doughnut shop, which caused Fuel to chuckle as he followed them.

After getting a cup of hot chocolate, they decided to take a seat near the window and kept a close eye on the shop. Because Lucas was occupied with keeping an eye on Pokey, he didn't quickly notice that Fuel grabbed a wooden figurine and a pocket knife from his small backpack, and stared carving it.

When he did notice, he saw that the wooden figurine was shaped like his dog. "Fuel?" he asked curiously, "Did you made that?"

Fuel looked up from the figurine and smiled. "Yes, Lucas. I was just finishing it for your birthday."

Lucas slapped himself in the forehead. After all that has been going on, he forgot that his 14th birthday was in two days. When he looked back down at the figurine and noticed the clear detail on it. It featured some of Boney's characteristics. After all, it was still not finished, but he noticed the face was already carved.

Fuel went back to carving the the figurine and Lucas turned to the window again. But as he did he noticed something odd in his friend's backpack. "Fuel, may I see you backpack for a second?"

He thought about Lucas' question for a second and then shrugged. He tossed the backpack to him and went back to carving the wood.

Lucas open the backpack and, sure enough, he found the odd object inside. It was a pigmask issued laser pistol, but it was different than the ones he saw. For one thing, it was not as fat as the original, but still a little wide. The color has changed too; instead of a gray-silver color, it was yellow-red. But what's most noticeable of all was the insignia on the right side of the pistol. It was not the same pig snout symbol like the others, but a flame symbol like the shape of Fuel's head.

Fuel stooped carving when he saw Lucas pulled the gun from his backpack. He looked at Lucas' face and saw many emotions; including confusion, fear, and anger. "Fuel, What is this?" Lucas asked.

He dropped the figurine on the table, and started to fiddle with his knife. "I.. um." he stopped for a second when he felt a shape pain in his thumb, causing him to drop his knife. He smiled innocently, but saw his friend was not amused.

He sighed, looked away from Lucas, and started explaining. "I made that, Lucas. You see, when the Pigmask Army came into town, I worked in the armory with my dad for the first two years. There, I learned how to build weapons and much more. But I only use my scientific knowledge to solve practical problems. Which is why I quit and later worked at the bakery. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel like I betrayed you."

He looked up to see Lucas examining the weapon. "Does it work, Fuel?" he asked curiously. Fuel was surprised when he said that. "Umm.. Yes."

That's when Fuel saw a sight he wasn't expecting. He saw Lucas put the gun away and had a playful smirk etched across his face. "You didn't tell me you were bring a secret weapon, Fuel." he said.

Fuel started to laugh. "That's Engineer Fuel to you, Lucas." He wheezed at the end of his sentience. They both laughed at their little joke.

**Let's go back to Pokey...**

A bell was heard when the door open, causing the young, blonde shopkeeper to accidentally jump a little while he was doing inventory. The shopkeeper looked over to the entrance of his shop to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Mr. Minch" he said with a smile his face, "You've came back already?"

Pokey walked up to the counter. "Good Morning, Danny. Yes, I've just returned to Tazmily."

"I see.. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I-"

Pokey was interrupted when a strange man dressed in a blue lab uniform came up from behind the counter. Both Danny and Pokey was shocked at the sight of the man's clear disfigured body.

The man looked at them with an empty stare. "I am Jaff Cake..." he said, pointing at himself.

This caused Pokey and Danny to look at each other in hopes that one of them knew what was going on.

The man continued to stare at them until he said "I will eat you.." He slowly gave a large, yet creepy grin. They could tell that this Jaff Cake meant business.

"Danny.. Get behind me. Slowly..." Pokey told the shopkeeper. Danny walked behind Pokey, and Pokey raised his cane in a battle position. "Alright, you mutant. I'll give you a chance to leave... now!"

Jaff Cake didn't like that. He/It roared and jumped at them, causing them to go into a battle sequence..

* * *

***Insert Mother/Earthbound Battle Intro Theme***

A Jaff Cake is threatening to eat you!

* * *

-What will Pokey do?

-Pokey attacked Jaff Cake.

-SMMMAASSSHHH! It did 892 Damage to Jaff Cake!

* * *

-Danny threw a can of Dick's Soup.

-It did 3 Damage to Jaff Cake!

* * *

-Jaff Cake stated his name.

-"I am Jaff Cake"

-It didn't work on Pokey.

-It didn't work on Danny.

* * *

-What will Pokey do?

-Pokey used PSI ?.

*Whoosh-Wooohha-Wananananaaaa...*

-Jaff Cake could not grasp the true form of Pokey's Attack.

-It did 1024 Damage to Jaff Cake.

* * *

-Danny threw a box of Sappin' Bacon.

-It did 5 Damage to Jaff Cake.

* * *

-Jaff Cake stated his true intentions.

-"I will eat you"

-Pokey's Guts went down by 9.

-Danny felt a little strange.

* * *

-What will Pokey do?

-Pokey used PSI ?.

*VZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT-Wananananananana!*

-Jaff Cake could not grasp the true form of Pokey's Attack.

-It did 2932 Damage to Jaff Cake.

* * *

-Danny felt a little strange...

-Danny threw a Heavy Sandwich.

-SMMMAASSSHHH! It did 300 Damage to Pokey!

* * *

-Jaff Cake screamed.

*AHHHRRRGGGG!*

-Jaff Cake turned into Jaff Pound Cake.

* * *

-What will Pokey do?

-Pokey used PSI Corrupt.

-"This Ends Now!"

*WOOOOOOOOHIIIIIIIIEEEEE... KA-BOOOOOM!*

-SMMMAASSSHHH! It did 23,924 Damage to Jaff Pound Cake! Unbelievable!

* * *

-Jaff Pound Cake went into cardiac arrest and dissolved into the ground!

**You Won!**

-Pokey gain 18,344 EXP.

-Jaff Cake left a present.

-Inside was a shovel.

-Pokey took the shovel.

* * *

"What was that thing." Danny asked from behind Pokey.

"It was Jaff Cake, at least that's what it kept saying." Pokey explained. He turned to Danny and helped him off the ground.

They both stared at were that thing once stood and noticed it dropped something; it was a ID card. Pokey picked it up and examined it. He was shocked to find that the card stated that the creature was a human experiment of a lab called Tri-core and its creator was non-other than Ness.

**Meanwhile, on top of the lighthouse...**

A man looked through his binoculars at the general store and groan when he saw the monster was defeated.

He grabbed a communicating device from his pocket and talked through it. "G'Day, mate. It's me... It seems your boss' plan failed... Look, mate. I saw what this porker can do, and I can tell you that in order to kill him, you're going to need a god... I see... Wait. Hold on a sec, I see something."

He looked through the binoculars again and saw a young lady walking into the store with a large black overcoat and giving it to Pokey. After a few minutes, they both left the store with a hiking bag filled supplies.

He grabbed the communicator and spoke. "Alright, I back... It seems Pokey is heading to the mountains... I can tell by the bag he's carrying; it's full of cans and water bottles... So, what do we do now, Issac?"

The man pressed his back against the wall and continued "Uh-huh.. Wait? You want me to what? Trap them in the mountains by causing a roadblock at the entrance... But there's a girl with him, I can't... So what? I'm sorry mate, but I have standards. I would never kill or hurt women and children... Bloody hell, ya must be mad if ya want me to kill the blonde ankle bitertoo... Look mate, you are a sick mothe-"

The communicator hung up and the man threw his device to the ocean. His body slid down from the wall until he sat on the floor thinking about what Issac is going to do. He also though about what he's going to do, because during that conversation, Issac told him he was fired.

He looked through his binoculars again and saw Pokey and the girl walking off into the harbor district. It was then he decided he knew what to do. "I gotta warn them. By my honor, I must stop this from happening!"

He grabbed his gear and ran down the lighthouse in hopes to reach Pokey soon.

**Meanwhile...**

"Duster? Princess?"

Old man Wess walked inside Lucas' home and notice something wrong. The air inside was stuffy and smelled of medicine. He looked towards the kitchen and noticed the pot with the serum was uncovered.

He panicked, ran to the pot and covered it. He started to mumble "That idiot left the serum out on the open like that? He could have gotten drugged and-" He heard giggling coming from Flint's room. He left the kitchen and walked slowly towards the room.

As he gotten closer, he heard two different giggling. "What in the world..." he whispered. Wess went inside the room to investigate...

**Outside...**

Everything was normal as usual, until...

"_**Mon Dieuuu!"**_

The birds scattered out of the area. Nearby townspeople heard the load scream and stopped what they were doing. The man who was just existing the lighthouse stopped on his tracks. Lucas and Fuel looked around the streets for the source of the noise and Pokey and Mist, as well as a bunch of sailors, looked southeast towards the lighthouse when they heard.

Mist turned to Pokey. "Uh.. Pokey, what was that?"

Pokey was dumbfounded. "I don't know, but whatever it was just scream 'My God' in French."

* * *

**Unfortunately, I have to end this here because it's taking too long to finish. Also, I know I'm taking a month to finish a new chapter but you must understand that school is getting in the way of writing this fanfic. So again, I'm sorry if I'm taking too long to post a new chapter. If you want more information on the hiatus, plus the incomplete soundtrack for this story, check out the semi-official Youtube Page**: MOTHER3PLUSSOUNDS

**Thank you for understanding...**


	14. Wasteland Connection, Part 2

**New New York City – 3010**

"Bad news, everyone." The professor entered the room with a sorrow filled expression. "It seems our friend Eliteteammario13 is unable to continue the next part of the story due to technical problems, mostly because his computer died with Part 14 in it. So now he's forced to use a tiny netbook to write Part 14 all over again, which has been delayed for next month."

Everyone in the Planet Express lounge room panicked. "What! But I have to know what happened to Pokey and that dame, Mist." Bender complained.

Everyone in the room looked at the robot with surprised expressions. "What? A robot can't read internet fanfiction?"

"Yes, yes. But I have unexpected good news, everyone! To make up for this, he's writing Part 2 of Wasteland Connections. Huzzah! Ow, my spine."

* * *

**January 30th, 2027 (11:17 A.M.) Oasis... **

"Whoa..." Leo gasped as he left the subway station to the outside world. Oasis was as beautiful and amazing as his father described. The first thing that caught his eyes was the large glass building in the middle of Oasis. It was very tall; nearly 2,000 feet tall. In front of it were 10 military cabins. There was also a military warehouse and an airbase to the left of the building.

To the right of the building, he saw a factory that was a near an icy lake; it was the bottling plant. He also saw something that made his heart stop for a second. Near the lake was a fenced off area which resembles a graveyard.

Surrounding Oasis was a large field that stretched almost a mile and a half from the tower and beyond that started the seemingly endless forest of evergreens. Though he could not see them, mountains surround the forest in a sort of fence; protecting Oasis from any intruders.

While his mind was wondering the landscape, his stomach had other thoughts. He clenched his belly and smiled at his parents and Councilor Dimfree who were looking at him curiously. "Sorry, I'm just a little hungry." His stomach growled again.

Jeff smiled at him. He turned to Paula and said "Sweetheart, why don't you and Leo go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. I'll meet you two when I'm done here."

Dimfree agreed. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll have a guard escort you there." he looked around for a guard who wasn't busy and pointed to one. "You there!" he shouted.

The guard looked at Dimfree and ran up to him. He salute, "Sir!"

"At ease, soldier" Dimfree said. The guard stood there waiting for his command. "What is it that you acquire Councilor?"

"I need you to guide Senator Polestar and her son to the cafeteria. Is that understood?"

The guard saluted again. "Understood, Sir." He patted Paula's back, "This way, Madam." And led her and Leo to the glass building.

"Cute kid you have there." Dimfree spoke.

Jeff smiled at the compliment. "Thanks you. I just hope she remembers to sign him up for the Users' Guild."

Dimfree was surprised by that. "Users' Guild? So, your son is a user?"

"Yes. I was surprised when I first saw it when he was young. His mother has lost her powers permanently because of the radiation, but somehow he was able to get her powers."

Dimfree let out a small chuckle. "Strange how somethings miraculously happen. Your son was able to get his mother's powers, you invented the R.A.D. out of the radiation around us. Well enough small talk, if you kindly follow me I'll lead you to the Grand Master."

He walked towards the graveyard with Jeff following behind him. Jeff couldn't help to think something was off though. He can see many soldiers around the area, but the cabins he saw couldn't fit them all.

"That's because they don't Jeffery." Dimfree said out loud. Jeff wasn't surprised by Dimfree's answer, because he knew Users can read minds.

"So, where do they stay in?" he asked.

"Those cabins are mostly guard houses where the guards take their breaks, and stock up on weapons and ammunition. However, three of them belong to the three generals of Oasis. It's where they sleep, bathe, and do whatever they normally do when they're not busy."

"So where do these soldiers and trainees sleep at?" Jeff asked.

"Nine years ago, the Grand Master started an underground facility for the soldiers and trainees to live in. Two years after, he finished and they live there. They exit and enter the facility from a tunnel that's located behind the tower."

Jeff could help to think that was a little inhumane. But his thoughts were overturn when he realized that they need to keep Oasis a secret. And a large military base filled with hundreds of tents and cabins isn't really a good way to hide a secret.

They passed through the gates of the cemetery and stopped a few steps after.

Dimfree spoke. "He should be at his wife's grave." He turned to Jeff, "I think you can handle it from here. I need to return to my office to review some applications for the Guild." He turned to the gate and left the graveyard. But before stepping out through the gate, he smiled. "Miracles don't happen... Everything was written." Then he disappeared before Jeff very eyes.

"Hmm.. PK Teleport Delta. Why am I not surprised. But what he said.. I wonder..." Jeff said before he search the yard for the Grand Master while thinking about what Dimfree said.

It didn't take long for him to find the Grand Master. After all, he was one of the people who attended the memorial. But what he saw made him stay a distance from the Grand Master. He didn't want to interrupt his mourning.

He saw him crouched down on the grave. "I missed you, Ana. There are time in which I wish you were near me. Our daughter is quite the scholar. It was her idea of saving as many books as possible and reprinting them that allowed knowledge and entertainment to spread around the colonies of the Earth."

He started to weep. "I just- I hope you can see her and her accomplishments, because I know you would be proud." He kissed the gravestone, "I love you, Ana. Forever and beyond the stars."

Jeff stood there uncomfortable; he didn't know what to say.

"Jeffery Andonuts."

Jeff stopped his train of thoughts and looked at the Grand Master who has risen from the ground. He bowed down before the all powerful leader.

The Grand Master laughed, "Jeff, there is no need for such gestures. You are a friend."

Jeff stood straight and went over to shake his hand; a most offensive gesture unless the Grand Master shown his hand first. But because Jeff was a close friend of his, he could get away with it.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Ninten." Jeff said.

Ninten smiled and nodded. His face still had tears running down, but he was a little happier now. "It's no problem, Jeff. You didn't bother this old bag of bones."

Jeff looked away from him. You see, Ninten isn't as old as he looks. While he may look like a 90 year old man, he was in fact only 53 years old. Malnutrition was one of the reasons he looked older, but what really caused him to age was a terrible experiment back 15 years ago. It was also the reason his wife died.

Ninten sighed. "Jeff, it wasn't your fault. Your machine worked; it created Oasis."

Jeff turned to him with a saddening expression. "I know, but I still feel guilty for your aging and her death."

Ninten gave placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and patted him. "Come now, we have much business to discuss. Also, you mispronounced my name again; it's pronounced nit-en. I seriously don't know why a lot of people pronounce it Nin-ten like the first six letters of the Japanese video game company Nintendo. Just because my name is spelled the same doesn't mean they sound the same."

Jeff started laughing, "You're acting your physical age, Ninten!" It wasn't long until Ninten started to laugh too.

"Oh Jeff, your cunning ways knows no end." Ninten said as the laughing died down. "Thanks, Jeffery. I need that laugh and it seems you needed it too."

"Yeah, I did." he replied. They started walking out of the cemetery with more joyful expressions on their faces. Though, it wasn't long before their faces turned more serious.

Ninten started the discussion, "Jeff, did you ever read the Book of Revelation in the Christian Bible?"

Jeff pondered. He read many books in the past, but the Christian Bible wasn't one of them. "Sorry Ninten, I never actually read the Christian Bible. Though I have read the Old Testament once when I was a boy."

Ninten started explaining, "The Book of Revelation was written by Saint John the Divine. Most of the books in the New Testament are just written words of wisdom that were written by normal people who were followers of Jesus Christ. Saint John, however, wrote about the End of Days; the Apocalypse. The reason why I'm most interested in this is because he was in possession of the Apple of Enlightenment during the book's development."

"You think what he described in the book might be true?" Jeff asked.

"As you know, the Apple has the power to see deep into the future and I believe he saw what would happen. But because it was written almost 2000 years ago, what he saw through it was hard to explain at that time; much like Nostradamus."

Jeff was starting to get interested. "I heard something about seven seals relating to the Apocalypse. Can you tell me about it?"

"If I can understand it correctly, I can say that all the seals have been unleashed. The first seal: Conquest. What he calls an Antichrist will be seen as a hero."

Jeff groaned. "Ness..."

"Yes, it seems that way. The second seal: War. World War 3 happened after the Plague of 2002. The third seal: Famine. Because if the war, countries had to rely on themselves for food. Thus, many of their people died from hunger. The forth seal: Death. In 2005, 98% of humanity died in a single day. The fifth seal: The Death of a Martyr. My wife was a saint; she died for Oasis to be built in 2012. The sixth seal: Cosmic Disturbances. December 21, 2012, a global earthquake caused by a galactic alinement killed exactly 144,000 people. And the last seal: The Second Coming. The Antichrist and the return of Christ will awaken a war between good and evil."

Jeff took in this information and found there was one contradiction. "So, where's our Jesus?" he asked.

This is when Ninten chuckled. "As you know Jeff, Jesus was just a normal person who used the power of the Apple to perform miracles. Who we're looking for is a User that can match the same power of the Apple."

"And who's that?" asked Jeff.

"It's someone who was once a friend of this Antichrist, or Ness in our case, and was misguided by the darkness. I think you know him..."

Jeff thought about what he said, but he still didn't know who he was referring to. It wasn't until they passed by the subway entrance and saw Picky Minch exiting the entrance that he got somewhat of an idea.

Picky waved and ran up to them. His face was smiling when he spoke, "Hey Jeff, I came here as soon as I could. Looks like I'm still assigned as your personal bodyguard; not that I'm complaining or anything."

Jeff nodded at Picky. "Good still have you, Picky. I really-"

It was then that Jeff got a clue about the identity of the person Ninten was referring to. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait! Ninten, are you telling me that the chosen one is Pokey Minch?" he asked.

Picky became confused. "Uhh... Why are you guys talkin' about my lost bro?"

Ninten smiled. "Yes, Jeff. He's the Chosen One. The one from the Lost Prophecy of the Spirits."

They both became awestruck at Ninten's words. Explanation time! The Lost Prophecy was written by Nostradamus during the ending years of his life and it had strange mystical power; it could only be read during the humanity's greatest crisis. Nostradamus also had the Apple in his possession during the time he written his cryptic predictions. The Prophecy was found by Ninten during his business trip to France and only a few people know of its contents. Picky and Jeff were one of those few people.

Picky was the first one to speak. "There has to be some mistake! My bro was the most idiotic, evilish, sociopathic dude in the world!"

Jeff agreed, "Yes, this has to be some mistake. He was Giygas' second in command; that's pretty evil if you ask me."

Ninten shook his head. His eyes stared at them with a serious shine. "I know that it seems unlikely, however the prophecy is correct. Just like Ness, Pokey had a change of heart." He sighed, "Think about it... Giygas could have corrupted a general, a politician, hell even a world leader! But instead he chose a 13 year old boy from a Midwestern town who has no influence in the world. Why! Because he looked into the Apple and saw Pokey's true power."

Picky started shaking his head, "Ugh.. This is just too much for me. I'm gonna go to the 'teria for a bite and try to understand what's happening." He started walking towards the build; rubbing his forehead during the way there.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think I shall join him."

He started walking only to be stop by Ninten; who has placed his hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked confused. "Uhh.. Yes?"

The Grand Master's face was still serious. He voice had a more deeper tone when he spoke, "I have job for you, and you'll have to be done with it by nightfall. Because afterward, your job and Picky's job will be to travel with Pokey to find the 12 maidens."

Jeff started to shake his hands in a negative fashion, "Whoa! No, no, no, no! There is no bloody way I'm going to do that! You must be monged out of your bloody mind if you thing I'm going to help that tosser!"

He huffed and puffed as he tried to gain his breath. The people who were around him stopped their duties and stared at him with surprised expressions. Ninten himself was surprised at Jeff's reaction.

He blused as he saw looked around him, "Hah, hah... Sorry about that..." he whispered the last part; hiding his shame under his uncomfortable smile. The guards around him slowly got back to their routine and left him the suffer his shame.

He turned back to the Grand Master to see he was looking at his watch. "Jeffery, please step back four feet away from the area you are standing at." Ninten said; not moving his face from his watch.

Jeff just did what he said and stepped back the required distance. He saw the Grand Master raised his right hand up, with his fingers sticking out. He seemed to be counting down the seconds. Soon, his fingers retreated into his palm of his hand. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

A bright blue light appeared about 50 feet away from them. Jeff looked confused, "What in the world..."

Soon a car raced out of the light and was heading straight for them. Jeff panicked, while Ninten stood there unfazed by the event. He looked over to Ninten wondering why he just stood there but his question might not be answered as the car was only about 15 feet away from them running at least 88 mph.

Jeff shut his eyes; waiting for his death. But after a few seconds, it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ninten using his powers to surround the car with a blue aura that somehow caused the car to come to a complete stop.

The driver's side of the car opened and the first one to step out was Claus; who was very disorientated. "Grandpa, that's my waffle." was all he said before he vomited all over the floor.

Christie was the second person who left the car via the diver's side. She looked down at Claus and laughed charmingly. "Come on Claus, it wasn't that bad."

He threw up once again, but this time he almost vomited on Christie. Luckily she avoided it.

She rubbed her neck and looked down at him. "Well it was your first time, so..." She wrapped her arm around him and helped him up. "Alright big boy, try to regain your stance." she said. Claus smiled at her drunkenly before his head slumped down again. She looked back at the car. "Hey, Ty!" she shouted, "You can get out now!"

The tyrant exited the car via the passenger side and stretched for a few seconds before going over to Christie's side. After all, a four foot car can't really be a comfortable place for an eight foot bioweapon. Ty grabbed onto Claus and held him straight for her while she stretched herself off as well.

Jeff was overcome by joy when he saw Christie leaving the car. "Dianna! You're alive!" he shouted happily at her. He ran up to her and hugged her. Christie return the hug. "Uncle Jeffery!" she laughed, "Of course I'm alive. Did you really think I would die that easily?"

Jeff patted her back before he let go. "Spies said you were captured and sentenced to execution. So, I thought- We thought you died."

"Well I was captured and sentenced to be executed, but Ness decided to keep me alive for special reasons..." she explained.

It was then that Jeff's face went for happy to worried. "Did he... Did he touched you?" he asked.

She looked at him surprised by his question. "No, Uncle Jeffery!" she shouted at him. "I was kept alive for intelligence." she explained, "He wanted to know the location of Oasis."

She playfully punched his shoulder which cause him to hug her again. "Oh Dianna, I'm glad you're okay. I'm...sorry about what happen to your family."

She squeezed him tighter when he said that. Jeff sense her lament and kissed her on the forehead. "There there, sweetie. I might not be your real uncle, but I've always treated you like family. You still have me, and Paula, and Leo-"

"Don't forget about me." Ninten interrupted, "I have always been here for you, Dianna." Ninten went to them and joined the hug. It was a touching moment, until Claus let out a large burp.

"Sorry.." he said before his head slumped down again.

Christie let out a groan as she looked at Claus. Ninten looked at the boy and the tyrant, and smiled at Christie. "I see you brought me the boy and this creature as I asked you to." he said as he walked up to the two.

He examined the tyrant's features, but was more interested at the boy. He then stood quietly as he stared at the boy. Both Jeff and Christie was confused by his silence. After a few seconds, he spoke. "He's perfect."

"Perfect?" Jeff questioned, "Perfect for what?"

"Perfect for being my apprentice" Ninten replied. He grabbed the boy up and held him in a bridal style. Apparently Claus fell unconscious after he said sorry and Ty was supporting his weight.

"Jeffery, I want you to fix him up." Ninten lifted Claus' pant cuffs to his knees, "I believe you are familiar with this technology"

Jeff looked at the boys leg and was amazed by what he saw. His leg was made of titanium steel with man-made neuro-wiring. It was a medical feat if you pardon the pun. But what was more interesting to him was the name of the person who made it. Located at the shin was the name Dr. Gillian Andonuts; Jeff's father.

"M-My father... He rebuilt this boy."

Ninten placed the boy on Jeff's arms "And now I need you to fix him up again. That is why I called you here" he explained. "Can you do it?"

Jeff looked at the boy and nodded. "Yes, if anyone knows my father's tech, it's me."

Ninten smiled and patted Jeff's shoulder. "Great." he said before turning to Christie and told her, "Dianna, why don't you return to your cabin and get yourself clean up. Afterward, come and join me for lunch."

She gave a quick nod and walked to her cabin which was the second one in front of the glass building.

Jeff watched her go before Ninten tapped him on the back to get his attention. "Come Jeff, we have work to do." said Ninten. He turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Ty, if you kindly could, please follow me to our lab when we enter the building." Ninten said to the tyrant. It let out a soft grunt and a slow nod has a sign of agreement.

"Well then! Shall we?"


End file.
